Until We Duel Again
by Melajay
Summary: Don Red is the owner of a multimillion toy company called Crimson Toys Enterprise who's mission it to keep every child in the world happy. With his dream being threaten by his own uncle Maximillion Pegasus and other unfortunate events Don tries to duel his way through friendship, betrayal, and love to keep he and his younger sister's life out of danger. -OC x Tea-
1. PLEASE SKIP

**FOR ALL NEW READERS: THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN IN A DIFFERENT STORY BOOK CALLED UNTIL WE DUEL AGAIN (REBOOT) PLEASE GO THERE AND PRETEND YOU NEVER SAW THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.**


	2. Invintation

Don jumped out of the car with a suitcase in hand. It was a busy morning in Domino city. The cars packed the streets with almost every driver honking their horns as if they thought it would make the traffic go by faster.

Not a second sooner Mei followed her 17 year old brother.

They were late for a meeting and knew that Seto wasn't a man for waiting. Don knew he should have left 10 minutes sooner due to the fact the radio had announced the incoming traffic.

Running with all their speed, they ran towards a very large building which was the central office of Kaiba Corp, the best gaming corporation in Domino city.

A few minutes later the siblings suddenly stopped right in front of the building trying to catch their breaths. Then again they ran inside the building trying to get to the conference room.

They passed the secretary who was too busy looking at numerous documents to notice a teenager and a 10 year old girl head to her bosses conference room. Their footsteps echoed through the almost empty hallways until they reached their destination.

Adruptly, Don swung opened the door gaining the attention of the two people in the room.

Seto Kaiba looked up from the document he was reading to see who had opened the door. When he saw the black haired teen with red eyes and his sister with similar features, he closed his eyes. "Its about time Don. You're more then five minutes late."

Don, still trying to catch his breath responded with heavy pants between his words. "The...traffic...was really bad...had to run...to make it in time..."

Seto merily waved his hand. "It doesn't matter. At least you're here. " he gestured towards a chair. "Sit. We have a lot to talk about."

Don steadily walked to the chair that was placed for him while Mei sat in the chair next to him. Mokuba, sat in the chair next to Mei and smiled at her. "Hi Mei!" He said greeting her. Mei smiled back at the youngest of the Kaiba brothers. "Hello Mokuba!" Then the two started to converse with each other while Don and Seto continued their conversation.

"Did you bring them?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. I did. It wasn't easy but I did it." Don slid the briefcase over to Seto who grabbed it when it reached him. Seto flipped the silver lacthes that held the case closed and opened it. Inside the brief case was multiple folders that contained the deeds to various companies. Seto smiled in satisfaction. "How many of the companies did you buy out?" Seto asked looking back at Don.

Don tapped his chin. "8 small toy companies and 9 gaming companies. That's about it so 17 companies. Most of them practically gave me their company while a few tried to increase the price but I managed to win them over." Don said smiling at Mei.

At this action Seto knew what Don meant. Mei Red was the model and figure of the company. Any advertisement from the Crimson Toys Enterprise featured her along with the toys. It was certain that Mei was a very cute little girl and won the hearts of many people. If it wasn't for her then Don's company wouldn't have grown as much as it did since he had taken over. Don had even created a line of new dolls based off his sister which, as expected, sold out in just a few days. With this power of cuteness nobody could say know to a little girl with big, bright red eyes.

Seto closed the brief case. "Good. I never suspected anything lower from a Red. Tomorrow we'll talk more about this." Don noticed something off about his best friend and frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked. Seto looked confused for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

Don crossed his arms. "You're furious about something, tell me." Seto scoffed and turned his head away. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Don's frowned deepen. "If you say so. Well I have to go back home and work Seto. I'll see you tomorrow." Don said while standing up. "Mei let's go." "Okay." She said.

The siblings barely passed the secutary before Mokuba came running after them. "Wait! Don! Mei!" He yelled. Don saw Mokuba holding a box. "What is it?" Asked Don. Mokuba took a few breaths before answering. "Seto told me to give this to you." He handed Don the box. "Thanks." he said.

Before Mokuba turned to leave Don grabbed his shoulder. "Wait Mokuba. What's wrong with Seto?" Mokuba said nothing and Don looked into his eyes before asking again. "What's wrong. Tell me please." Mokuba sighed. "Seto lost to a game of Duel Monsters with this kid named Yugi Muto and he hasn't been himself lately because of it. I think its driving him crazy. Seto isn't even going to the Duelist Kingdom tournament because of it."

Don let go of Mokuba. "Oh. I see...I hope he's alright." Mokuba smiled weakly. "I hope so too." Don turned and left the younger Kaiba.

A car was already waiting for Don and Mei when they got outside. Once they were inside Mei looked at the box and read the label. "Industrial Illusions... It's from uncle Pegasus!" She exclaimed. Don also inspected the box. "You're right. I wonder what's inside." Don carefully opened the box. Inside contained a glove, two star chips, and an envelope. Opening the envelope, Don was curious to what his uncle was planning.

Long story short Don's mother Helena was Maximillion Pegasus's sister. After the untimely death's of his parents when he was 13, Pegasus took the responsibility to teach Don how to run a company until he was ready to do so. Don was greatful for that but uncle or not, Pegasus was an odd man.

Don unfolded the letter that was inside the envelope. Immediately a dark cloud hovered over Don's face. It read:

Dear Donny-boy and my Little Red,

How are the two of you doing? I hope you are doing well. I would hate if anything bad happened to you. It's been very lonely around here without the two of you here anymore. That's why I decided to invite you to my Duelist Kingdom tournament Donny. Kaiba-boy dropped out after he lost to some kid named Yugi and I want you to take his place and bring Little Red with you. I would love it if you visited your old uncle Pegasus even if its for the tournament. So what do you say? Everything you need to know is in the cards that came with the letter. See you soon Donny

Love,

Uncle Maximillion Pegasus

Don sighed heavily. "What's wrong?" Mei asked. Without answering Don gave Mei the letter. "Are you going?" She asked after she had finished reading the letter. "I don't know." Don replied. "I think you should. It sounds fun and you've been working too hard over the past few weeks. You need a break." Don looked at his sister for a moment and raffled her hair. "You sound just like mom." Don said.

"Well somebody here has to take care of you! And I really mean it. You should go..." Mei said while smiling at her brother. Don chuckled. "I'll go on one condition. You have to come with me." Mei smiled. "Of course I'm coming Don!" Mei gave her brother the best hug she could while in a car. Don hugged her back and stroked her hair for a bit before they separated. "Looks like were going to see uncle then." Don said. Mei smiled once more. "Yeah."

Don turned his head toward the window and as the car drove by most of Domino City, he thought about what Duelist Kingdom will do for him and what would Pegasus do if he actually accepted.


	3. Journey to Duelist Kingdom!

Maximillion Pegasus took a long sip of his wine. It was a beautiful spring morning and he was relaxing next to his pool with nothing but a bathrobe on. He smiled and took a deep breath of freash air. A few moments later he heard heavy footsteps coming up from behind him but stopped a few feet away. "Mr. Pegasus. The package you requested to be sent has been received by your nephew." A tall bulky man said.

Pegasus, already aware Don had recieved the package smiled. "Good. My plan has now come to commence. Soon I'll have full control over both Donny and Kaiba's company." "Shall I send the team to kidnap Mokuba Kaiba?" Asked the man. Pegasus took the last sip if his wine. "Yes and go bring me another glass." The man nodded and departed leaving Pegasus alone. He looked at his empty glass, staring at it intensively. He frowned at a memory. "Soon you will be in my arms once again, Cecelia."

"Attention all duelist. Welcome to this event sponsered by Industrial Illusions. You received with your invintation star chips that will grant you entry into the contest. You are all elite duelist who were specially selected by us from your previous contests..." The man continued on without Don paying attention to most of it. He was too preoccupied with too many thought swimming around his head.

"Hey! Get your hands off of me!" Don turned toward the direction of the ship. He saw a teenager with blonde hair being manhandled by two of the ship's guards. "Joey?" Asked a young voice. Don saw a little kid with black spiked hair with blond lightning-styled bangs run out the line toward the teen Don suspected was Joey. "What are you doing here?" The shorter of the bunch asked. One of the guards answered for Joey. "He was hiding in the ship's engine room."

Joey half smiled. "I couldn't let you go by your self Yugi." Don's eyes widen when he heard the name of the person who beat his best friend. They continued to talk while Don was lost in his thoughts until he heard one if the guards wanting to call Pegasus.

Don stepped out of line and walked toward the group. "You don't need too." Don said. Every body turned their heads towards him. The two guard stood up straight as if making a military line at the sight of the red eyed teen. "Mr. Red, thank god you're here we found this stowaway hiding in the ship and we were just about to kick him out." One of the guards said.

"But Joey has a star chip!" Yugi said. "I do? " Joey asked. Yugi nodded and held his hand out to Joey handing him a star chip. Don smiled. "See. He is a contestant. Now let the guy go or do you want me to call Pegasus myself and I know he won't be happy to here that two blockheads wouldn't let a contestant enter the tournament because of their inability to see that he does have a star chip."

The guards stood there in silence for a few seconds before one of them spoke. " It's your lucky day stowaway. Don't cause anymore trouble or we will throw you off this ship." Both guards turned and walked away leaving the four alone.

Yugi turned to Don. "Thanks umm..."

"Don. My name's Don and this is my sister Mei. You're Yugi right? I heard a few things about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Don said extending his hand to Yugi. Yugi reached out and shook his hand. "Thanks Don, for helping me and my friend Joey." Yugi said in gratitude. "Yeah, thanks." Said Joey. "No problem." Said Don. He turned to look at the line and saw that the last few people were boarding the ship.

"We should go before the ship decides to leave us." Said Don.

The rest of the group nodded and boarded the cruise ship. A few minutes later the ship's horn singled that the ship was ready to leave. The four stood at the side deck of the boat and watched Donimo City vanish as the boat continued forward.

Joey looked at Don for a moment as if he was trying to piece together something. "Again thanks for the help and all but how did those blockheads knew who you were? Not only that but they did what you told them to do." Asked Joey accusingly.

"I know why." Yugi said. Joey looked at his friend. "You do?" Yugi smiled. "Yup. Those guys said his last name was Red. He owns the Crimson Toys Enterprise and his little sister models for the company. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out Joey. All Reds have only black hair and red eyes." Don nodded "Yup, That's me."

Joey looked at Don then at Yugi then back at Don. "What's a multimillionaire company owner doing on a ship to Duelist Kingdom?!" Joey asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Let's just say a certain someone wanted me to take the week off from working." Don said looking at Mei.

"That makes sense. Running a company must be really hard. If you're going to Duelist Kingdom then I bet your pretty good at Duel Monsters." Yugi commented.

Don sighed. "I'm not sure if i'm good at it. I love to play but I haven't joined a tournament. I only went up against a few friends. This is my first tournament and I wouldn't be surprised if I lost in the first couple of duels." Don said resting this arms on the boat rail while looking at the ocean.

"If you ask me then you must be a pretty good duelist to be invited to the tournament. Just give it your all and i'm sure you'll be fine. I'll be looking forward to dueling you Don." Yugi said smiling.

Don smiled back. "I look forward to dueling you too. I want to see how exactly you beat Seto."

Yugi said nothing and a few minutes later Joey and Yugi had started to leave. "See you at the island Don." Joey said walking away with Yugi. "See ya." Don replied.

After they left Mei spoke "He's the one who beat Seto?" Don nodded. "Yup. Looks like it. Its a bit hard for me to believe that. Nobody could beat Seto."

Mei looked up at her brother. "You did."

Don sighed. "That was a long time ago Mei and we were playing chess."

Mei looked back at the ocean. "I wonder if Seto and Mokuba are alright." Mei said in a concerned tone.

"I'm sure they are. The Kaiba brothers can do anything." Don said. He looked at the time. "It's getting late. Let's go to our room. Little girls need their sleep." Don said chuckling earning a pout from Mei. "I'm not a little girl! I'm almost 11!"

Don chuckled again. "Come on."

They walked past a few crates when Don heard a sneez.

"Bless you Mei." Mei looked at her brother confusingly. "I didn't sneez."

Don turned his head around when he heard the sneez again. "What the?" Don walked over to one of the crates where he believed was the source of the noise.

He saw that the lacthes that were holding the crate closed were loosened.

Curious to what caused the noise Don opened the crate revealing what would change his life forever.

A girl around Don's age with brown hair as short as Mei's with bright blue eyes his inside the crate. She wore a yellow a undershirt with sleeves under her pink top shirt. Don stared in amazment at the girls facial feature.

Next to her was a teen with brown hair that was spiked up into one. He wore a brown coat over a plain shirt and jeans.

Don didn't know what to say or do. He only stared at the girl for the longest time until the guy she was with spoke. "Uh...Hi?" He said nervously.

Don gave the friendliest smile he could. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Come on out." He said.

The girl got out first followed by the guy.

"Care to tell me what were you doing in the crate?" Don asked a little suspiciously.

The male of the two put his hands up in defence. "We weren't doing anything bad! We were hiding because our friend Yugi is on this ship and we wanted to support him in the tournament and-"

Don raised his hand up to silence him. "Did you just say Yugi?" Don asked.

The guy nodded. "I just met him. I'm Don Red and this little cutie is my sister Mei."

"I'm Tristen and this girl is Téa." Tristen said earning a punch from Téa.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Téa crossed her arms and said nothing.

When Don heard Mei yawn he knew it was way past time to be asleep.

Regretfully, Don spoke. "Yugi's in the duelist center if you want to find him. I'm sure the guards won't notice you unless you make a scene. Bye Tristen and Téa."

Don walked away taking Mei with him before they could ask questions.

Once they got to their room Don laid exhaustedly on his bed. Mei flopped onto her own bed as well.

"Well this was an interesting night." Don said. When Don turned his head toward Mei he saw that she had already fallen asleep. Don chuckled, stood up, and kissed his sister's forehead. "Good night Mei."

Don laid again on his own bed and after a few minutes he closed his eyes falling into a deeply, needed, sleep.


	4. The First and Deadly Duel

"Mr. Pegasus, the duelists had just arrived onto the island and we have Mokuba contained. What shall we do now?" Kemo, one of Pegasus's henchmen asked.

Pegasus was in his dining room eating breakfast when he got the report. Sipping at his wine he watched on his big screened monitor the ship enter the island.

With the many duelists unboarding the ship, he caught sight of Yugi Muto along with his friends. Not a while longer he saw his niece and nephew.

"He actually came." Pegasus said to nobody in particular. He smiled and watched as one of his henchmen explain the harsh rules to the duelists.

Once he was done the duelists roamed the island preparing for their first duels.

"Wow! This island is so big and pretty!" Mei said putting her hands up in the air.

"Don't let go Mei, I might drop you." Don said holding Mei's legs.

Mei was sitting on top of Don's shoulders wanting to get a better view of the island from above.

Mei put her hands back down and smiled. "You won't drop me big brother, you won't let me fall." She said leaning down, poking the tip if Don's nose.

"I won't drop you if you be careful." Mei pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll be careful." She then giggled making Don smile.

Don continued to walk around the island with Mei sitting on his shoulders not going anywhere in particular.

He was hoping to see a duelist by now but it seemed that every duelist was out of sight. Don sighed. "Mei, do you see anybody?" Mei scanned the area around and shook her head. "Nope. Not a single soul." She said.

Don flipped open his phone with one of his hands while the other was holding Mei in place. "12:30 in the afternoon and we haven't seen a single person to duel yet. What's going on here?" He looked around.

" Mei I'm going to put you down for a moment. I need to call somebody." Don crouched low enough so Mei was able to safely climb down from his shoulders.

After she was off Don pressed the first button on his phone and it immediately started to ring. "Who are you calling?" Asked Mei.

"Seto. If we can't duel anybody then i'll take the time to see how the Kaiba brothers are doing." After the fifth ring he answered.

"D-Don?"Don noticed Seto's voice sounded off, as if he was...worried ."Hey Seto." He paused "How's it going?"

10 minutes ago

Miles away Seto was hanging on the side of a cliff holding on for his life. He knew if he let go he would certainly fall to his death against the heavy tides and rocks below.

He had jumped out of a window to escape from Pegasus's men, putting him in this predicament. He also overheard the men talk about how Pegasus kidnapped Mokuba and how he wanted to take over both his and Don's company.

When he knew the men left, Seto pulled himself back up to a ledge just below the house he had jumped out from. Dusting himself off Seto heard the sound of his cell phone ringing.

He reached into his pocket, pulled it out and saw the caller ID read Don. He hesitated for a moment. What if it wasn't Don? Pegasus might've gotten to him already. He was in Duelist Kingdom.

Hoping he's wrong Seto answered "D-Don?"

"Hey Seto" There was a pause. "How's it going?" Seto nearly sighed in relief for his friend's safety. "Don! Get out of there! Pegasus is trying to steal both our companies. He's kidnapped Mokuba and-"

"Seto? I can't here you. The signal's weak." Seto tried again. "Get off the island!"

"S-Seto-"

The connection broke.

Seto stood there in silence. He had to get to Duelist Kingdom...soon if he ever wanted to see his brother and his best friend again.

Don stared at the 'No signal' screen on his phone. Seto sounded distressed and Don didn't know why. Before the call disconnected the only thing he heard was Mokuba's name and Seto telling him to get off the island. This made Don feel uneasy.

"Don!"

Don turned to his sister.

"What is it?"

Without answering Mei pointed to a figure just ahead of them.

Don squinted his eyes to see the figure better. It was a man. He was taller then Don but by a few inches. He wore a grey T-shirt under a red coat. His hair was also red at the tips while his hair was blonde which spiked in every direction. Don couldn't see the upper half of his face which was covered by a red baseball cap with the words 'Raging Elements' on it.

The man continued to walk towards the two red eyed siblings. He stopped halfway and lifted up his cap exposing his emerald green eyes. He spoke with a deep voice which held evil intent. "Found you."

Don took a step forward. "Who are you?"

The man smirked "The name's Hayden Element, and I came here looking for you Don. You have something I want and I'm not leaving without it." Don felt taken aback by his demands.

"What is it that you want from me? My star chips?" He held up his gloved hand. Hayden chuckled. "I don't want your star chips. I want something more valuable...your soul."

Don's eyes widen. "My soul?! That's insane! You can't just take my soul."

"Oh yes I can and I want to duel you for it. If you don't accept then i'll take your sister's." Hayden said looking at Mei.

Don stood in front of her. "I won't let you lay a hand on her. I will accept and if I win you have to leave us alone." Hayden's lips grew into a twisted smile. "Alright. Follow me."

Hayden turned around and Don followed behind. They reached an opening in the forest were a duel arena was waiting. The duel arenas were created by Seto Kaiba himself making the game Duel Monsters more realistic.

"Get ready for the ride Don. There's no turning back." Hayden said as he was lifted up by the machine along with Don. "I always face things head on." Don said.

"Let's Duel!" They said in unison.

Don Hayden

2000 2000

"I'll go first!" Said Don as he drew his first card. I summon Lucky Pied Piper in attack mode!" (ATK/1500 DEF/500) A holographic image of a little boy playing a flute appeared. Hayden grinned and started laughing.

"Your first turn and you summon a little pip squeak like that to stop me?!" Hayden retorted trying to keep his laughing under control. Don grinned. "Don't judge a book by its cover. I set two cards face down and end my turn."

Hayden stopped laughing when his turn came. "My turn." Hayden drew his first card. "I activate the spell card Reinforcement of the Army. This card allows me to pick any level four to one warrior monster from my deck and add it to my hand."

"Not so fast!" Don said. "I activate one if my face down cards. Magic Jammer. I discard one card from my hand to negate the activation of a spell card."

Hayden grunted and continued on with his turn. "Alright then. Guess i'll have to summon Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja in attack mode." (ATK/1500 DEF/1000) A ninja wearing a red and blue uniform appeared."Then I also set two cards face down and end my turn."

Don drew his card. "I'll resummon Lucky Pied Piper to activate his affect. When I first summoned him he was treated as a normal monster. His effect allows me to resummon him as an effect monster with the effect that when he destroys a monster in battle I get to draw a card.I set another card face down and end my turn."

Hayden smirked. "Not a bad effect, but i'm afraid your piper won't live long enough to use it. I activate an equip spell card, Divine Sword Phoenixblade. My Gallant Ninja gaines 300 attack points to a total of 1800. Now Gallant attack that piper!" The hologram of the ninja charged forward, raising its double daggers.

"I activate a trap, Draining Shield. Now I can stop your attack and gain life points equal the attacking monster's attack points, giving me a 1800 bonus." Don said smiling to himself.

Hayden growled. "No matter. I'll get you the next turn. I set a card. Your turn."

Don drew. "I summon Dawnbreak Gardna in attack mode." (ATK/1500 DEF/500) A stone like warrior appeared next to the Lucky Pied Piper. "I set this card and end my turn."

Hayden drew and without hesitation he shouted, "Gallant attack that piper!" Gallant reinacted the same action from before and just like before, Don was able to counter that attack.

"I activate my trap Sakuretsu Armor. The attacking monster is now destroyed." The sound of breaking glass came as the Gallant Ninja was destroyed.

Mei smiled and cheered. "Way to go Don! Kick this guy's butt!" Don gave a thumbs up to his sister. Hayden didn't seem affected by the least. "I activate the trap Michizure. Say good bye to that Dawnbreak Gardna." Hayden said.

Dawnbreak shadered into tiny particles. "No!" Don said. "Now I activate a spell card The Warrior Returning Alive. Guess who's coming back?" Hayden placed the Gallant Ninja back into his hand. "Your turn after I place this face down."

Don took a card from the top of his deck. Without any monsters on Hayden's side of the field Don ended his turn with one facedown.

Hayden smirked when he looked at the card he drew. "Get ready for a world of pain Don because I summon Gallant again in attack mode. I also activate an equip spell card called Horn of the Unicorn. Now my monster gains 700 attack points. His attack is now 2200." His lips twisted into a sinister smile. "Gallant. Attack that piper once more!"

Don stood there emotionlessly as the Gallant Ninja charged the piper for the third time. "I can't believe it. You fell for the same trick three times in a row. That makes you a fool." Hayden's smile turned into a shocked expression. "You didn't..."

" I did. I activate the trap card Magic Cylinder. You take damage equal to the attacking monster's attack points. This means I win and you lose. I actually thought you would prove a challenge but I guess I was wrong."

Hayden's shocked expression remained. "No! This can't be! How could I lose like this?"

Don was lifted down back to ground level were Mei gave Don a hug. "You did it Don!" Don smiled and hugged her back. "Yeah I did." Don turned to where Hayden was but saw he was long gone before Don could say anything. "Where did he go?" He asked. Mei shrugged.

Don looked up at the sky and saw the sun just about to set. "We should set up a little camp. It's getting late." Mei nodded and they both looked for a place to stay for the night.

Later that night Don laid in his tent thinking about the events that took place today. The phone call with Seto and the duel with Hayden were both unexpected. Don turned to his left side. "What is going on here?"


	5. Revealing Truth

After Don's first duel with Hayden he was able to find other duelist around the island. It was strange to him since yesterday it seemed nobody was on the island. Nevertheless Don went along with the sudden flood of duelist and was on his 6th duel today.

"I attack your Fire Reaper with Gemini Elf." Don said extending his arm in a movement that signalled his attack.

"No!" Said the duelist who had just lost the duel. Don learned his name was Jackson. He was a plain looking guy but was a good duelist.

Don gave a thumbs up to Jackson. "Hey! That was a great duel." He said as he was lifted down.

Jackson smiled. "Thanks. You're a great duelist. Here." Jackson extended his arm with his hand clutched and gave Don his remaining star chips. Don gladly accepted it. "Thanks Jackson. I hope you don't ever give up on Duel Monsters. Practice and we will have our selves a rematch."

Jackson lightly chuckled. "I'll remember that Don. See ya." Jackson turned around and headed towards the dock were he would be taken home.

Don placed the last few star chips he obtained, filling up all the spaces on his glove. "How many stars do you have now Don?" Mei asked looking at his glove. "Ten! Now we can enter uncle Pegasus's castle." Don said smiling happily.

Mei smiled at her brother's smiling face. "You seem really happy today Don." Don laughed. "I guess you could say that. I haven't had this much fun in awhile. Come on. We should take a lunch break before we enter the castle. I'm hungry." Mei nodded and followed her brother.

They walked through the trees to a clearing that had a very long stair case leading up to the castle were the finals were to be taken place.

Don set his backpack on the ground while Mei sat on a rock near by. He pulled out two sandwiches and handed one to Mei, also handing her a bottle of water.

Don and Mei ate and when they finishes they relaxed for a while. Mei looked up at the sky. "Don? There's something I wanted to ask you."

Don, who was looking up at the sky too, turned to his sister. "What is it?" Mei turned to face her brother and looked at him in the eyes. "Why did you quit dueling?" Don was quiet for a moment trying to come up with an answer. "I guess it was because of work and running the company. I wanted the both of us to have a good life even with mom and dad gone." Answered Don.

Mei looked at the ground. "But its not fair." Mei said clutching her fists. "You never get to have any fun stuck in that office of yours. All you do was work and you don't even look happy doing it; but when you duel I can see you smiling like you really enjoy what your doing..."

Don stared at his sister. "Mei...I know you're right but since mom and dad died I was the only one who could run the company. You know what our family's job is. You do, don't you?"

Mei nodded. "You still shouldn't give up all your happiness just because of your job. Don...Promise me you won't let your job stop you from being happy."

"Mei." Don started.

"Promise me!" Mei said looking her brother in the eyes.

Don sighed and slightly smiled. "I promise." Mei smiled and hugged her brother who hugged back. "You're always looking out for me Mei. I should be the one looking out for you." Mei giggled as they separated.

"We should go. Pegasus can't wait forever." Don said standing up. Mei nodded and stood up as well.

Just as they were about to walk up the steps, they heard the sound of a heavy trap door open. They both turned and saw a group of people exit out of the ground.

Don then noticed it was Yugi and his friends Joey, Tristan and Téa. "Yugi, Where did you come from?" Don said looking at the group. Don saw that there was an extra person with them.

"Don! Mei! Wow, I didn't expect to see you here. We kinda got lost and found an underground passage under the island." Yugi said as he approached the red eyed siblings. "I see that." Said Don looking back at the trap door they came from.

"We're just on our way to Pegasus's castle." Mei said. "Does that mean Don got 10 star chips?" Joey asked. Don held up his gloved hand, revealing his star chips. "Yup. I got all ten in one day!"

"Woah, that's great. I knew you were a great duelist Don. Me and Joey got ten star chips too. Hey, since you're going to Pegasus's castle do you want to stay with us?" Yugi asked. Don smiled. "Sure. I'd be honored too."

Joey put his arm over Don's shoulder. "Welcome to the winning streak crew Don. At least you accepted our offer other then that sont nose Kaiba."

Don looked at Joey. "Wait, Seto's here? On the island?" Joey let go of Don. "Yeah. He came out from the middle of no where and went straight for Pegasus's castle."

"Why?" Don asked.

This time Yugi answered. "Pegasus is a bad man Don. He kidnapped Seto's brother Mokuba to take over his company. He also took my grandfather's soul. That's the only reason why I entered the tournament, so I can save him."

Don's eyes widen and he shook his head slightly. "That's...impossible..." Yugi nodded. "It's true. Pegasus has powers beyond any of us since he has that Millennium eye."

Then Don held his head in pain and fell to his knees. "Ah!" Mei held on to Don. "Don! What is it!?" As fast as the pain came it disappeared. "I-I don't know. My head just started to hurt, but i'm fine now." Joey helped Don to his feet.

"Are you sure your okay Don?" Joey asked. Don nodded then he turned to Yugi, instead of Yugi he saw someone else. It looked like Yugi but older and more taller with tanned skin. But before Don could take a better look the man was gone, replaced by Yugi.

Don shook his head and focused on what's at hand.

"You have to be wrong Yugi. Pegasus isn't like that. He's odd yes but...he would never do anything like that!" Don said.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Don. You never met him."

"But I do know him!" Said Don.

"How? Did you meet him at a contest or something?" Asked Joey.

Don shook his head. "No...I know him because he's my uncle."

Everybody's eyes widen.

"Pegasus... is your...uncle?" Asked Yugi.

Don nodded. Joey took a step forward and grabbed the collar of Don's shirt. "That explains why those guys back on the ship knew you enough to do what you said. I see now, you and your uncle are working together to take over Kaiba's company and you helped him take Yugi's grandpa."

"Leave my brother alone! He didn't do anything!" Mei said.

"Stay out of this pip squeak!" Joey barked at Mei.

Don grabbed the arm Joey was using to assault him. "You're wrong. Seto's my best friend. I would never do anything to hurt him. I didn't know Pegasus took somebody's soul."

"Tell that to my fist!" Joey raised his arm to strike Don.

"Joey don't!" Yugi yelled.

Don closed his eyes and prepared for the blow but when it never came he opened his eyes. Seto Kaiba was standing there grabbing the fist that was about a few inches away from punching Don.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Seto said. Joey let go of Don and took a few steps back.

"Kaiba?!" Yugi and Joey said in unison.

Don blinked a few times wanting to make sure that it was really Seto who he was looking at.

"Wheeler, you do realize what would happen if you ever lay a hand on a Red, do you? Pegasus would have the pleasure of ripping you to shreads. Not that I wouldn't join in either." Seto said.

Joey growled. "Shut it Kaiba! How can you trust this guy when his uncle kidnapped your brother?!"

"Because Pegasus is after his company too." Said Seto

"What?!" said Don.

Seto nodded. "It's true. I found out when I heard he took my brother."

"Oh man. I'm sorry for accusing you Don. I didn't know." said Joey, realizing his mistake.

"Its okay Joey. I can't believe my own uncle would do this to all of you. I should be the one to apologize. He's my uncle so that means I have to snap him out of whatever is making him do this and face him." said Don.

"We're coming with you Don." Said Yugi.

"Yeah. You can't fight him alone." Said Téa.

"Really? You would help somebody you only just met?" asked Don.

Yugi nodded. "Of course. From now on Don, you're our friend too." Everybody nodded in agreement.

Don almost had trouble containing his happiness but managed to do so. "Thank you everybody."

"No problem. Now let's go stop Pegasus!" Joey said climbing up the stairs but was blocked by Seto.

"Not so fast. I won't let you pass Yugi. Not until you duel me."

The person Don hadn't met yet spoke. "You don't have to accept this duel Yugi."

"Yeah, you already have ten star chips." Téa said.

"You may have enough star chips to qualify to enter but Pegasus is mine and I'm going to duel you with me being the winner. I still haven't figured out how you were able to summon Exodia when you were on the verge of defeat. Even though the entire time you were talking about the heart of the cards. At first I didn't understand but now I do and it took Pegasus to show me." Seto opened a Duel Monster card necklace which had a picture of Mokuba in it. "Now I have a reason to duel with passion Yugi. You have to give me a rematch."

Yugi thought for a moment. Then something happened. Don didn't know what it was but he saw Yugi vanish and become replaced with another, more serious Yugi. Again Don felt the pain he had when he first heard of the Millennium eye but it hurt much less. Then the pain disappeared.

'What is going on?' Don thought to himself.

"I accept your duel Kaiba. Just name your place." The new Yugi said. Kaiba picked up his suit case. "Our place to duel has already been arranged. Follow me." The group of friends started to follow Seto while Don stayed where he was.

"Hey Don! Are you coming?" Asked Joey. Don shook his thoughts away. "Yeah...I'm coming." Don said as he followed the group. Mei looked up at her brother worryingly but said nothing and continued to follow him.

The group made it to the roof of Pegasus's castle were the duel was going to take place. "We'll duel using the duel discs I created. Just place your deck inside the card recognizer." Both Seto and Yugi placed their decks inside the discs.

"Now..." Seto said.

"Let's duel!"


	6. Confrontation

Pegasus Kaiba

2000 LP 2000 LP

"Are you ready Kaiba. Your brother's soul hangs in the balance." Pegasus said. Once he drew his hand he looked at Seto. "Look at you, already the first move and you're nervous." Pegasus set a monster face down. "Feel better? I think i'll also set this face down, just to keep you guessing."

Seto looked at the cards his opponent faced down. 'I doubt that. Pegasus must be already scamming something.' He thought to himself.

"Its my turn now." Seto drew a card and looked at his hand. His hand contained Ryu-Kishin Powered, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Rude Kaiser, Crush Card Virus, Mesmeric Control and Saggi the Dark Clown.

'Blue Eyes White Dragon on my first draw, not bad. But I can't risk attacking with him until I have a better idea of what card Pegasus has face down. Still, that doesn't mean I can't attack with something else.' Seto looked towards Pegasus."I'll put a card face down too. And also I summon Rude Kaiser in attack mode." A holograhpic image of a fierce, humanoid lizard warrior appeared. Rude Kaiser had an attack and defense of 1800/1600.

"Rude Kaiser, attack Pegasus's face down monster with four arm slash!" Rude Kaiser had blades under is arms as he lunged forward and attacked the monter. The monster destroyed was Toon Alligator.

"Oh no!" Pegasus exclaimed as his monster was destroyed. Seto didn't looked amused."I expected more from you Pegasus." Seto said. "Kaiba, I didn't know you had such powerful cards at your disposal. I'm afraid I don't have anything strong enough to defeat your monster." Pegasus drew a card. "Hold on! I may have spoken too soon. Parrot Dragon (ATK 2000/ DEF 1300) Attack Rude Kaiser." The dragon like bird flew fast at Rude Kaiser.

"Hold on a second. I laid a face down too remember and i'm activating its magic. Mesmeric Control intrances your monster and lowers its attack points by 800." Parrot Dragon's attack points were now 1200 as it fell into confusion. "Kaiser cut that bird up with four arm slash." Seto declared as his monster destroyed Pegasus's monster.

Pegasus

1400 LP

"I don't get it. Pegasus says a big talk but he fights like a kid." Tristan commented. "Its almost like he's toying with him" Mai added. "Yeah it does." Realization hit him." Wait! Didn't Pegasus pull the same thing on you Yugi?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded. "Yeah. I guess he doesn't take the world champion seriously either. I hope Kaiba catches on before it's too late."

Seto narrowed his eyes. 'I don't get it. I already destroyed two of his monsters without him putting up a fight. It's almost like he knew what I was going to do. I'll just have to fight with something I know he can't defend against.'

"I play-"

"Stop right there!" Pegasus interrupted. "I want to play a little guessing game with the card you're going to put down on the field.

"A game!? We're in a middle of a duel!" Seto exclaimed. "My spell card Prophecy says I can. It allows me to prophecize if the monster you are about to play has a higher or lower attack of 2000. If I'm right then the monster goes to my hand."

Seto looked at his Blue Eyes White Dragon worryingly. "And I prophecize that it indeed has an attack higher then 2000. Oh wait there's something else. I see blue, I see white, could it be? Its the Blue Eyes White Dragon isn't it? Tell me I'm right." Pegasus smiled.

"Enough! Here!" Seto said as he placed his favorite monster down on the stadium. A little trap door under it transferred the card to Pegasus. He took it and added it to his hand.

Up in the stands Don was surprised how his uncle guesses the card. He knew exactly what card Seto had in his hand and it made Don feel uneasy. 'It must have something to do with that Millennium Eye but what extacly can it do?' Don turned to Yugi. "Yugi?"

Yugi turned to the red eyed teen. "What is it Don?" He felt almost nervous to ask. "What extacly is going on here? My uncle has something you call the Millennium Eye and you have a Millennium Puzzle. What are they and what can they do?"

Yugi understood Don's confusion and explained to him everything he knew. "What me and Pegasus have are called Millennium items. I don't know much about them other then they contain mystical powers. They were originally from Egypt but I got my puzzle from my grandpa. I now know that the Millennium Puzzle holds an ancient spirit inside and anytime I duel he controls my body but I'm still aware of what's going on. I didn't notice he was there until my duel with Bakura and Kaiba. I'm not sure why he's here but I do know that what your uncle has is something different. From my experiences the Millennium Eye allows Pegasus to read the other persons mind. This helps him know what cards they are going to play before they play them. It can also take away people's souls like Mokuba's and my grandpa. I don't know why he's doing it but it needs to be stopped. Other then the Millennium Ring Bakura has I don't know of any other Millennium items."

Don looked at his uncle then at Seto, then back at Yugi. "That explains a lot. But something's still bothering me..."

"What is it?" Asked Yugi.

Don looked over at Pegasus and Seto. "What does my uncle gain from causing everybody this much pain?"

Yugi looked at Don for a moment before also looking at the duel taking place. "I don't know Don. I have a feeling though, when this is over, we will find out soon enough.

The duel raged on between Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters and Seto Kaiba, the World Champion. During the duel a card nobody has ever heard of appeared. Toon World. It gave Pegasus the ablitly to turn the Blue Eyes White Dragon along with other monsters into a toon like monstrosity. Not only that but Pegasus was able to use Seto's own Crush Card Virus against him.

A few turns later, Pegasus had won the duel. Don leaned over the rail that kept him from falling. "Seto!" He yelled. Seto seemed to be lost in his own mind. No doubt thinking about how he wasn't able to save his little brother.

Pegasus held up a blank Duel Monsters card. "You've lost the only chance you had to save your brother Kaiba. Not only that but you have lost something else too." Pegasus's Millennium eye stared to glow.

Don's eyes widen in shock as he saw his best friend's soul being pulled out from his body and enter the card. "Pegasus don't!" Don yelled, but it was already too late. Pegasus had already taken Seto's soul.

'Not again...' Don thought. He had already lost to many people and now Seto was taken away from him. All he had left now was his sister. It dawned onto him the thought of losing his sister too. If that ever happened he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Don broke down onto his knees as Seto's empty body was taken away. He swore he also heard Seto's voice calling out to him from the card which held his soul.

"Pegasus! I can't allow you to steal the souls of my friends! I will duel and beat you!" Yugi declared pointing directly at the soul snatcher.

"I look forward to it." Pegasus said. He turned and left the group of teens.

Later that day the remaining duelist and visitors sat around a very large table with different types of food surrounding it. It was a buffet spread for the four duelists who made it this far. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves expected one person in particular.

Don kept his head low and didn't speak. He didn't eat any food either. He was just stareing down at his lap.

Mei, who was sitting next to him, frowned. "Big brother?" She asked trying to get a response from him.

Téa looked over at the two siblings and drove Yugi's attention towards them. "Yugi, I'm worried about Don. He doesn't look alright." Téa said.

Yugi sighed. "Watching somebody you care about being taken away from you is hard. I felt the exact same way when my grandpa was taken away."

"But look at him. Not even his sister can get through to him." Téa nearly yelled.

Yugi looked at Don in a concerned matter. "You're right...Maybe there's something we can do for him."

"Like what?" Téa asked.

"We can tell him that no matter how hard things get he stills has friends right by his side." Yugi said.

If Don heard those words then it had no impact to him as he stood up and walked away. Mei got up from her chair as well and followed her brother out of the dinning room.

Téa frowned. "Please be okay Don."

"Big brother! Wait for me!" Mei said trying to keep up with her speed walking brother.

Don stopped walking and turned to his sister and hugged her tightly. "Mei go to your room and stay there." He wisphered.

"What?"

"Just do it. I need to do something and now is my only chance. If I don't come back then stay with Yugi and the others." Don let go of his sister and started to walk away.

"Don!" Mei cried as she took a step forward.

"Stay back!" Don said a little to harshly. His sister stopped and looked at him. Tears were starting to fall from her face. Then she turned and ran away from him.

Don felt a ping of sadness and guilt but if she was out of harms way then it didn't matter right now. He looked back one more time before heading to his attended destination.

Pegasus was sipping at a glass of red wine when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said. The door slowly opened and Don walked inside. Pegasus couldn't help but smile. "Ah Donny! What a surprise. I certainly wasn't expecting you. What's with the long face? Is it because of your dear friends?" Pegasus chuckled. The red eyed teen growled at his uncle. "I want to challenge you to a duel you can't refuse uncle!"

Pegasus was a little surprised but made no attempt to hide it. "A duel? This late at night? It wouldn't be fun with you falling sleep during it. Besides you quit the tournament." He said.

Don smiled "I don't have to be in a tournament to duel you since you're my uncle. I have a deal you can't refuse. I know about your attempts to stealing my company. If you win then you can take it as long as you take care of Mei too."

"And if you win?" Pegasus asked.

"If I win then you will stop stealing souls and hurting people along with trying to steal companies, including mine." Don replied.

Pegasus tapped his chin. "Giving up your company and the custody of your sister hmm? And if you win then I really lose nothing of worth. I accept your duel!" He stood up and walked past Don. "Follow me. We will duel on the roof as to not disturb anybody in their sleep."

"There's a dueling arena on the roof?" Don asked surprised. Pegasus nodded and smiled. "I leave it there for special occasions."

No more was said as they climbed the steps of the stone castle. As Pegasus had said, a duel arena was waiting at the top. Pegasus and Don took their places and arena turned on.

Don Red pulled out his deck from his pocket and laid it down on the appropriate area. Pegasus did the same. "Ready Donny-boy?" He asked mockingly.

Don scoffed at his uncle. "I'm more then ready."

"Let's duel!"


	7. Family Duel Part 1

Pegasus Kaiba

2000 LP 2000 LP

"Are you ready Kaiba. Your brother's soul hangs in the balance." Pegasus said. Once he drew his hand he looked at Seto. "Look at you, already the first move and you're nervous." Pegasus set a monster face down. "Feel better? I think i'll also set this face down, just to keep you guessing."

Seto looked at the cards his opponent faced down. 'I doubt that. Pegasus must be already scamming something.' He thought to himself.

"Its my turn now." Seto drew a card and looked at his hand. His hand contained Ryu-Kishin Powered, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Rude Kaiser, Crush Card Virus, Mesmeric Control and Saggi the Dark Clown.

'Blue Eyes White Dragon on my first draw, not bad. But I can't risk attacking with him until I have a better idea of what card Pegasus has face down. Still, that doesn't mean I can't attack with something else.' Seto looked towards Pegasus."I'll put a card face down too. And also I summon Rude Kaiser in attack mode." A holograhpic image of a fierce, humanoid lizard warrior appeared. Rude Kaiser had an attack and defense of 1800/1600.

"Rude Kaiser, attack Pegasus's face down monster with four arm slash!" Rude Kaiser had blades under is arms as he lunged forward and attacked the monter. The monster destroyed was Toon Alligator.

"Oh no!" Pegasus exclaimed as his monster was destroyed. Seto didn't looked amused."I expected more from you Pegasus." Seto said. "Kaiba, I didn't know you had such powerful cards at your disposal. I'm afraid I don't have anything strong enough to defeat your monster." Pegasus drew a card. "Hold on! I may have spoken too soon. Parrot Dragon (ATK 2000/ DEF 1300) Attack Rude Kaiser." The dragon like bird flew fast at Rude Kaiser.

"Hold on a second. I laid a face down too remember and i'm activating its magic. Mesmeric Control intrances your monster and lowers its attack points by 800." Parrot Dragon's attack points were now 1200 as it fell into confusion. "Kaiser cut that bird up with four arm slash." Seto declared as his monster destroyed Pegasus's monster.

Pegasus

1400 LP

"I don't get it. Pegasus says a big talk but he fights like a kid." Tristan commented. "Its almost like he's toying with him" Mai added. "Yeah it does." Realization hit him." Wait! Didn't Pegasus pull the same thing on you Yugi?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded. "Yeah. I guess he doesn't take the world champion seriously either. I hope Kaiba catches on before it's too late."

Seto narrowed his eyes. 'I don't get it. I already destroyed two of his monsters without him putting up a fight. It's almost like he knew what I was going to do. I'll just have to fight with something I know he can't defend against.'

"I play-"

"Stop right there!" Pegasus interrupted. "I want to play a little guessing game with the card you're going to put down on the field.

"A game!? We're in a middle of a duel!" Seto exclaimed. "My spell card Prophecy says I can. It allows me to prophecize if the monster you are about to play has a higher or lower attack of 2000. If I'm right then the monster goes to my hand."

Seto looked at his Blue Eyes White Dragon worryingly. "And I prophecize that it indeed has an attack higher then 2000. Oh wait there's something else. I see blue, I see white, could it be? Its the Blue Eyes White Dragon isn't it? Tell me I'm right." Pegasus smiled.

"Enough! Here!" Seto said as he placed his favorite monster down on the stadium. A little trap door under it transferred the card to Pegasus. He took it and added it to his hand.

Up in the stands Don was surprised how his uncle guesses the card. He knew exactly what card Seto had in his hand and it made Don feel uneasy. 'It must have something to do with that Millennium Eye but what extacly can it do?' Don turned to Yugi. "Yugi?"

Yugi turned to the red eyed teen. "What is it Don?" He felt almost nervous to ask. "What extacly is going on here? My uncle has something you call the Millennium Eye and you have a Millennium Puzzle. What are they and what can they do?"

Yugi understood Don's confusion and explained to him everything he knew. "What me and Pegasus have are called Millennium items. I don't know much about them other then they contain mystical powers. They were originally from Egypt but I got my puzzle from my grandpa. I now know that the Millennium Puzzle holds an ancient spirit inside and anytime I duel he controls my body but I'm still aware of what's going on. I didn't notice he was there until my duel with Bakura and Kaiba. I'm not sure why he's here but I do know that what your uncle has is something different. From my experiences the Millennium Eye allows Pegasus to read the other persons mind. This helps him know what cards they are going to play before they play them. It can also take away people's souls like Mokuba's and my grandpa. I don't know why he's doing it but it needs to be stopped. Other then the Millennium Ring Bakura has I don't know of any other Millennium items."

Don looked at his uncle then at Seto, then back at Yugi. "That explains a lot. But something's still bothering me..."

"What is it?" Asked Yugi.

Don looked over at Pegasus and Seto. "What does my uncle gain from causing everybody this much pain?"

Yugi looked at Don for a moment before also looking at the duel taking place. "I don't know Don. I have a feeling though, when this is over, we will find out soon enough.

The duel raged on between Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters and Seto Kaiba, the World Champion. During the duel a card nobody has ever heard of appeared. Toon World. It gave Pegasus the ablitly to turn the Blue Eyes White Dragon along with other monsters into a toon like monstrosity. Not only that but Pegasus was able to use Seto's own Crush Card Virus against him.

A few turns later, Pegasus had won the duel. Don leaned over the rail that kept him from falling. "Seto!" He yelled. Seto seemed to be lost in his own mind. No doubt thinking about how he wasn't able to save his little brother.

Pegasus held up a blank Duel Monsters card. "You've lost the only chance you had to save your brother Kaiba. Not only that but you have lost something else too." Pegasus's Millennium eye stared to glow.

Don's eyes widen in shock as he saw his best friend's soul being pulled out from his body and enter the card. "Pegasus don't!" Don yelled, but it was already too late. Pegasus had already taken Seto's soul.

'Not again...' Don thought. He had already lost to many people and now Seto was taken away from him. All he had left now was his sister. It dawned onto him the thought of losing his sister too. If that ever happened he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Don broke down onto his knees as Seto's empty body was taken away. He swore he also heard Seto's voice calling out to him from the card which held his soul.

"Pegasus! I can't allow you to steal the souls of my friends! I will duel and beat you!" Yugi declared pointing directly at the soul snatcher.

"I look forward to it." Pegasus said. He turned and left the group of teens.

Later that day the remaining duelist and visitors sat around a very large table with different types of food surrounding it. It was a buffet spread for the four duelists who made it this far. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves expected one person in particular.

Don kept his head low and didn't speak. He didn't eat any food either. He was just stareing down at his lap.

Mei, who was sitting next to him, frowned. "Big brother?" She asked trying to get a response from him.

Téa looked over at the two siblings and drove Yugi's attention towards them. "Yugi, I'm worried about Don. He doesn't look alright." Téa said.

Yugi sighed. "Watching somebody you care about being taken away from you is hard. I felt the exact same way when my grandpa was taken away."

"But look at him. Not even his sister can get through to him." Téa nearly yelled.

Yugi looked at Don in a concerned matter. "You're right...Maybe there's something we can do for him."

"Like what?" Téa asked.

"We can tell him that no matter how hard things get he stills has friends right by his side." Yugi said.

If Don heard those words then it had no impact to him as he stood up and walked away. Mei got up from her chair as well and followed her brother out of the dinning room.

Téa frowned. "Please be okay Don."

"Big brother! Wait for me!" Mei said trying to keep up with her speed walking brother.

Don stopped walking and turned to his sister and hugged her tightly. "Mei go to your room and stay there." He wisphered.

"What?"

"Just do it. I need to do something and now is my only chance. If I don't come back then stay with Yugi and the others." Don let go of his sister and started to walk away.

"Don!" Mei cried as she took a step forward.

"Stay back!" Don said a little to harshly. His sister stopped and looked at him. Tears were starting to fall from her face. Then she turned and ran away from him.

Don felt a ping of sadness and guilt but if she was out of harms way then it didn't matter right now. He looked back one more time before heading to his attended destination.

Pegasus was sipping at a glass of red wine when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said. The door slowly opened and Don walked inside. Pegasus couldn't help but smile. "Ah Donny! What a surprise. I certainly wasn't expecting you. What's with the long face? Is it because of your dear friends?" Pegasus chuckled. The red eyed teen growled at his uncle. "I want to challenge you to a duel you can't refuse uncle!"

Pegasus was a little surprised but made no attempt to hide it. "A duel? This late at night? It wouldn't be fun with you falling sleep during it. Besides you quit the tournament." He said.

Don smiled "I don't have to be in a tournament to duel you since you're my uncle. I have a deal you can't refuse. I know about your attempts to stealing my company. If you win then you can take it as long as you take care of Mei too."

"And if you win?" Pegasus asked.

"If I win then you will stop stealing souls and hurting people along with trying to steal companies, including mine." Don replied.

Pegasus tapped his chin. "Giving up your company and the custody of your sister hmm? And if you win then I really lose nothing of worth. I accept your duel!" He stood up and walked past Don. "Follow me. We will duel on the roof as to not disturb anybody in their sleep."

"There's a dueling arena on the roof?" Don asked surprised. Pegasus nodded and smiled. "I leave it there for special occasions."

No more was said as they climbed the steps of the stone castle. As Pegasus had said, a duel arena was waiting at the top. Pegasus and Don took their places and arena turned on.

Don Red pulled out his deck from his pocket and laid it down on the appropriate area. Pegasus did the same. "Ready Donny-boy?" He asked mockingly.

Don scoffed at his uncle. "I'm more then ready."

"Let's duel!"


	8. Family Duel Part 2

The moon rose high lighting the darkness down below as Don and Pegasus began their duel.

"Let's do this. I summon Lucky Pied Piper in attack mode." Don declared as the holographic image of the piper appeared making his uncle smile. The piper had an attack of 1500 and a defense of 500.

"I feel honored. That is the very card I gave you when you were just a boy learning to play Duel Monsters." Pegasus said.

'Back then you were a better man.' Don thought as he placed a card face down on the field. "I'm going to set this card and call it a turn."

"It's my turn now." Pegasus said. He drew a card from his deck and looked at his nephew. "I'll start my turn by setting a monster face down on the field along with this card. That's it for me."

Don drew a card. "I activate Lucky Pied Piper's special effect. When he was first summoned on to the field he was considered a normal monster, but now with his effect I am able to re-summon him as a effect monster to activate his special power. If he destroys a monster by battle I get to draw one card, and I think his effect would come in handy. Lucky Pied Piper, attack his face down card."

Lucky Pied Piper played a tune and exposed Pegasus's face down monster. "Sorry Donny-boy but the monster I placed down was my Dark Rabbit and he has the same amount of defense points as your monster's attack points so nothing happens to him. Luckily the same thing goes for your piper."

Pegasus then place down the card he drew. With his millennium eye he knew what Don's face down card was. "Your piper wont be safe for long. First I switch Dark Rabbit into attack mode and activate my face down card Negative Energy which doubles his attack, giving him 2200 attack points. Now Dark Rabbit, attack Lucy Piped Piper."

"I activate Book of Moon! Your Dark Rabbit is forced back to face down defense." Don said.

"I'm afraid not. I also activate a card of my own and its called Tears of a Mermaid. This card stops your spell card." Pegasus said. "Now where were we? Dark Rabbit attack the piper!" he declared as the crazed rabbit destroyed Don's monster.

Don's LP

1300

Don said nothing. "Don't look so gloomy Donny. He didn't suffer." Pegasus said chuckling. "I swear you're too sensitive with these type of things."

Don frowned. "That's not why i'm upset uncle."

"Then what is it? Have I done something to upset you?" Pegasus mocked.

Don growled, "You used your millennium eye didn't you? That's how you knew how to counter my attack."

Pegasus grinned, "You caught me red handed Donny-boy."

'I almost forgot about his eye. How am I supposed to stop him from reading my mind?' Don thought.

"I know what you're thinking Donny. I may have the power to read minds but you have something greater. Here, i'll give you hint or maybe a riddle. The color of blood and fire is the gateway to the world unseen." Pegasus said.

Don froze. 'I heard that somewhere...but where?' Don shook his head. 'I have to figure out what he's trying to say before it's too late.'

* * *

This was the first time Mei was alone. Alone in the dark. Without her brother the world seemed darker and lonely. She felt lost without her older brother to guide her through.

Without knowing what to do she knocked on one of the guest bedroom doors. She didn't expect it to open when it did. Tea looked at the red eyed girl. "Mei? What's wrong?"

"Don's dueling Pegasus?!" Tea, Tristan and Bakura yelled in unison. Mei nodded. "When he was walking towards Pegasus's room I knew that was what he wanted to do."

"He did look upset during dinner. I'm not surprised that he went to face him head on." Tristan said.

"What I don't understand is why he didn't want anybody to follow him." said Tea.

"Yeah. He's our friend and he shouldn't be facing this alone. Especially since he's up against a guy that took Kaiba and Mokuba's soul. Pegasus might even try taking Don's so- OW!" Tristan yelled as Tea punched Tristan's arm. "Don't say that!" Tea yelled.

Tristan rubbed the aching arm. "Okay I got it You didn't have to punch me."

"We need to help my brother." Mei said

Tea nodded, "Don't worry Mei. We'll find your brother and make sure Pegasus doesn't try to steal his soul."

Mei couldn't help but hug Tea. "Thank you Tea."

Tea smiled. "Anything for a friend. Now take us to where he was going." Mei nodded and the three left the room in search of the red eyed teen.

* * *

'The color of blood and fire...The first thing that comes up to mind is the color red. Red is the gateway to the world unseen? What is that supposed to mean? I know I heard that somewhere.' Don froze as realization hit him.

_Don was 10 years old. He was laying down on his bed just right after Mei was put to bed. He was having trouble sleeping when his mother checked on him. "Still not asleep yet?" She asked. Her voice was soft and soothing. "No. I can't sleep. I'm not tired." he replied. His mother smiled and entered his room and brushed away the hairs over Don's face. "Do you want me to read you a bed time story?" She asked. Don shook his head. "I already heard them from dad. I want to hear something different." Don said. She tapped her chin, "I know a story your father hasn't told you yet but, I think that's for when you're a bit older." "What is it?" Don asked. "It's the story of the Reds and their eyes. Do you want to hear it?" Don nodded. "Alright then. It was a long time ago, somewhere far away lived the first Reds. There was a man named Atin Red. He was a strong and handsome man. He had, like us, black hair but his eyes where a light grey, almost colorless. In that same town a beautiful women named Pyra. She was different then Atin and everybody else in that village. She was the only one to have pure red eyes and sliver hair. And because she had red eyes people were afraid of her. They called her a witch and a monster, and that her red eyes can stare right into your soul. The where so afraid of her they forced her out of the village to live far away from them. But that wasn't enough for them. They were afraid that she would come to terrorize them so they asked Atin to kill her. Atin never met or seen Pyra but from what he heard he believed that she was evil, so he set out to find her. It took him three days to find out where she was hiding. And when he found her near a small lake he was stunned. Pyra looked nothing of what the villagers had said. They said she was ugly and looked liked the devil while he saw beauty and a pure heart. He didn't have it in himself to kill something so rare and beautiful. All he wanted it so know her better. So he introduced himself to her and a while later they were married. They even had a son and daughter, both with black hair and red eyes. All was well until one day a screaming villager appeared at their door step. He said that something has attacked the village and villagers were missing. Pyra and Atin went to the village to help but were frozen in place. Their previous home was up in flames and villagers where being killed by something that cannot be seen. But there was one person who was able to see what was unseen, Pyra. The color of blood and fire is the gateway to the world unseen. With her gift Pyra was able to see demons and spirits in the village. With the help of Atin they where able to destroy the demons and spirits and bring peace back into the village. The villagers where so thankful they begged Pyra to forgive them and welcomed her back into her home. They now knew that red eyes can see what others cannot. And so Pyra, Atin and their two children lived to protect the village from all danger." When Helena was finished with the story she had found that Don was already asleep. She smiled, kissed his forehead and left the room._

"I remember now. Red eyes can see what other's can't." Don said

Pegasus smiled, "Bingo again my boy! You and your sister have a special gift but it's also a curse. You will only know once you find out how to use your power."

Don thought back. "If that's true then what I saw in Yugi was a spirit?"

"Yes. The spirit of the millennium puzzle. In fact he was a powerful and ancient pharaoh that lived 3000 years ago." Pegasus said.

'At least I know i'm not going crazy. Now maybe I can use my power to stop Pegasus from reading my mind.' Don closed his and cleared his thoughts. 'The color of blood and fire is the gateway the world unseen.'

Slowly, Don opened his eyes and in that moment he didn't see anything, then he looked at Pegasus. His eyes widen as he saw circular waves appear out of the millennium eye trying to reach Don but stop midway.

"From the look on your face I see that know you can see the power of my millennium eye. Since know you are now able to truly see my millennium eye has no effect on you. However that doesn't mean you will win this duel." Pegasus said.

Don smiled in slight victory. "Well see about that because now I summon Shadow Delver in attack mode! (1500/500)" What appeared to be a castle covered by darkness appeared." Then I activate my spell card Double Summon. This card allows me to normal summon again in the same turn. Now I re-summon Shadow Delver and activate his special power. I can choose one face up fiend type monster that has a level of 4 or lower to attack your life points directly and I choose Shadow Delver himself. Now-" Before Don could declare his attack a sharp pain went through his skull.

"Ah." Don held on the edge of the dueling arena to keep himself from falling.

"It seems using your power like this is a little too much for you Donny. Without your eyes protecting you I can read your mind again." Pegasus chuckled.

'He's right. I can see the millennium eye's power is getting closer. I can't let it reach me.' Spite the pain Don tried to keep the millennium eye from reaching him but the pain too much. He knew that if he didn't stop me might pass out from the pain and lose the duel.

With his entire future on the line Don hopes that he could make it through.

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Alright! Sorry everybody who reads this for not updating in like a long time. I had a lot of things going on and it seemed to never end but now i'm completely free and able to write as much as I want. I hope nobody though I abandoned this story (which will never happen) and I hope you could forgive me for being late. I promise to you that I will write everyday and post between everyday to 1-2 days. I'm really enjoying writing Until We Duel Again and hope you enjoy reading it. **

**For those who want to know Mei is pronounced "May". Just though I put it out there since Mai's and Mei's name look almost alike...**

**Please comment to tell me what you think or what are my mistakes and how do you think I can improve. **

**Fav if you like the story and I guess that's all...Oh well until we meet again everybody! bye!**


	9. Family Duel Part 3

Don's LP Pegasus's LP

1300 2000

"I have to say Donny, you're holding out better then I expected. This is the longest I have ever seen anybody in you're entire family hold out for this long on their first try." Pegasus complemented.

"W-What do you mean?" Don asked holding his head in pain.

"You're red eyes. I'm sure either your mother or father told you the tale about your family's history." Pegasus continued. "Your great ancestor Pyra had the ability to see spirits from another world but Atin had the strength to destroy them. Your eyes are the combination of the two's power but there's something more to it. Not only does anybody in your family who posses the red eyes have this power but they develop a special power of their own."

"A power of their own?" Don asked.

Pegasus nodded. "You have yet to reveal it but I have an impression that your power involves protection since you completely blocked off your mind from me. But sooner or later you wont be able to hold it for much longer."

With all the willpower he had he stood up. "Well see about that Pegasus! I still have an attack waiting for you. Shadow Delver, attack his life point directly."

Pegasus was attacked by the shadows of the Shadow Delver losing 1500 life points leaving him with only 500 points left.

The attack took more out of Don then he expected. His head was in serious pain, his vision was blurred, and he could barely manage to stand up. The pain was too much, all he was able to do was scream.

Mei turned when she heard a scream.

"Did you hear that?" Tea asked.

"Don!" Mei cried and ran to follow the direction of he scream. "Wait for us!" Tristan said. Mei ignored him and continued to run. She knew her brother was in danger and nothing was going to hold her back.

The four made it to a flight a stairs that seemed to lead up to the roof. Without a second thought Mei ran up the torch lit stairs with the three teens behind her. Once at the top Mei felt the cold night air and saw her older brother half standing on a duel arena with glowing red eyes.

Don felt the world fading around him as he struggled to keep awake. Every breath he took seemed heavier and heavier. He couldn't continue in the state he's in. With defeat very near he closed his eye and waited for the darkness to take him.

"Don." A voice called his name. It was sweet and soothing. It was also very familiar. It called his name again. "Don can you hear me?"

"Yes." He replied. "Open your eyes and stand up Don." It said.

"I can't. It hurts."

"You can Don. You have too...for your sister."

"I can't. I can't do it. I failed. Now i'm going to lose her."

"You haven't failed her yet. The duel isn't over."

"What can I do? He's to powerful with his millennium eye." Don cried.

"You are stronger. You just have to believe in yourself. You can do it, You can defeat Pegasus and I will give you the strength to go on. Now open your eyes and stand up."

Don obeyed the voice and slowly opened his eyes. In seconds he felt a powerful flow of energy enter through his body. His vision grew better then it was before and he sensed everything around him. The pain he had felt before was long gone, giving him the strength to stand back up.

Pegasus was in shock. A second ago Don was on the verge of collapsing. Now he was standing tall.

"Pegasus! I will defeat you no matter what the cost is." Don said setting a card facedown on the field.

Pegasus frowned. "Sorry my boy but I cannot allow you to win this duel. I draw!" Pegasus smiled at the card he drew. "I activate Gift of the Mystical Elf. I now 300 gain life points for every monster on the field, and with my Dark Rabbit and your Shadow Delver that makes a total of 600 points."

Pegasus LP

1100

"That's enough life points to activate my spell card Toon World." Pegasus declared. "Now I special summon Toon Mermaid in attack mode (1400/1500) Know what that means My toons cannot be destroyed as long as I have Toon World on the field. Also she gets to attack you directly. Now attack him Toon mermaid!"The toon pulled out her bow and shot an arrow straight at Don, but before it hit him he activated a trap card. "not so fast Pegasus. I activate Negate Attack. Like the card name says it negates your attack. My life points are safe."

Pegasus smiled. "You're safe for now. I'll set this card face down. Your turn."

Don drew his card." Good, because I summon Doom Shaman in attack mode (2400/2000). Next i'll destroy your Toon World by activating Mythical Space Typhoon."

"What!?" Pegasus yelled in shock as Toon World was destroyed, along with his toon.

"Get ready uncle, because I have an attack with your name on it. Doom Shaman!, attack Dark Rabbit. It's over uncle!" Doom Shaman flew to make his attack but was stopped by a trap.

"That was very close Don, but I used my own negate attack." Pegasus smiled. "Guess you have to try harder to beat me."

Don didn't reply and just placed a card face down on the field to end his turn.

When Pegasus drew his card he couldn't help but chuckle. "The duel ends here nephew. I activate my spell card Black Illusion Ritual. And to do so I have to sacrifice a monster from my hand." Pegasus discarded a monster to the graveyard. "Then I get to special summon Relinquished (0/0) and activate his effect. I get to take one of your monsters to add attack and defense points equal to the amount of attack points your monster has. So say goodbye to Doom Shaman."

"No!" Don yelled as Relinquished took his monster away from him. "Attack Don directly Relinquished!"

Pegasus had thought he won the duel, but he was wrong. "I activate Mirror Force!" Don yelled. The magical barrier of Mirror Force protected Don and shot the attack right back at Pegasus, destroying Relinquished.

Pegasus growled. Don smiled, "Now we both have no monsters on the field and with my turn I just have to draw any monster from my deck and I win." Don drew his last card. "I summon-"

"I activate Prophecy. I'm sure you remember what it does from my duel with Kaiba. I get to guess if the card you are about to play has an attack higher or lower then 2000. If i'm right then I get to have the card." Pegasus said.

Don held the card tightly. Gemini Elf has an attack of 1900 and if Pegasus guesses correctly then Don loses. Even without Pegasus's millennium eye he has a 50% chance of guessing correctly.

Pegasus knew that the risk was high but he had to win. He had so much at stake and he couldn't afford to lose. Truthfully Pegasus was doing all of this to protect his family. If he ran over Don's company then he would be able to take care and watch over Don and his little sister. He failed to protect his sister and brother-in-law and he couldn't afford to lose the last of his family. He had to get Don to understand that what he was doing was for his own good. With no other choice Pegasus decided to tell Don the truth.

"Don." Pegasus took a deep breath. "Before I make my guess there is something very important you need to know."

"You just decided right now of all to tell me something now? Unless it's an explanation to why you are doing all of this then I don't want to hear it." said Don.

"I will." Pegasus turned his head. "And I believe they want to hear me out as well." Don followed Pegasus's gaze and saw his sister and friends watching him. Pegasus turned his head back to Don and stared straight into his glowing eyes. "Don...You're parents death wasn't a natural cause. In truth, they were murdered."

Don's eyes widen. "Murdered?"

Pegasus nodded. "By a group that calls themselves "The Collectors". They are very dangerous people. They go around 'collecting' things."

"Collecting what?" Don asked and he wished he hadn't because the answer was horrifying.

"They collect numerous things like ancient artifacts and rare items. What they are mostly known for is collecting human body parts and...souls."Pegasus said.

Don felt the world fall around him. "Don't tell me...my parents..."

Pegasus nodded. "3 years ago, late at night, one of the "collectors" broke into your home and stole your mother and father's soul. Luckily you and your sister were with me that night. Your parents knew they were coming so they told me to take care of you if anything ever happened to them." Pegasus looked distressed. Don felt broken. "Why? Why would they do something like that?"

"The power you have comes from your soul. Red eyes make it possible to use that power. Because of that they stole their souls to be able to use that power." Pegasus said.

"But how? Don't they need the red eyes too?" Don asked.

Pegasus nodded. "That is why your parents gave you too me. They planned to kidnap you and your sister to be their way of getting your parents power. By using you two they would have complete control over you and force you to use your power for evil. Don...They're still looking for you. Nobody knows where you and your sister are right now but I invited you here on this island to keep them away. They wont stop until they have you and your sister. You are in danger Don. That is why I cannot allow you to win this duel or run your company anymore. That is how they will find you."

Don shook his head."Wh-Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It would've put you in more danger if you knew. Now do you understand why I cannot let you win? Surrender Don, its the only way to keep you safe." Asked Pegasus.

Don looked down at his card. "I understand uncle...but what I don't understand is why you took my best friend away and forced Yugi to come her and duel you."

Pegasus sighed, "That is a different matter that doesn't concern you Don."

"Alright then...Then let's change the bet. If I win then you have to tell me where I can find "The Collectors". And if I lose then I will hand over my company to you and me and Mei will stay with you." Don said.

Pegasus eyes widen. "You plan on facing them?"

Don nodded. "I have too. Now do you except or not."

Pegasus furrowed his eye brow. "I accept."

Don smiled and held the card facing him. "Then make your guess."

Pegasus thought for a long time before making his answer. "I believe that the card you are holding has an attack higher then 2000."

Don smiled and revealed his card. "You're wrong. Gemini Elf has an attack of 1900 points. I summon her in attack mode and attack you directly. That makes..me... the winner..."

Mei smiled and cheered for her brother's victory but it was cut short when Don took a step back, held his head, then fainted on the spot.


	10. Some Answers

Don felt cold. The darkness around him didn't help. He didn't know where he was or why and he felt as if he was floating in an infinite darkness. All he could see was pitch black darkness as he tried to figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was seeing his sister running towards him after he had defeated Pegasus in a duel. He also remembered feeling something enter him before everything went black. Now, Don felt the presence within him is approaching him.

"Who's there?" he called into the darkness.

It was silent for a moment. Then quietly, he heard his name. "Don." It called. The red eyed boy knew the voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before. It sounded female and sounded similar to his mother's voice, but this voice was more, melancholy.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Somebody you knew long ago. I wouldn't be surprised if you had forgotten me." It said sadly.  
Don looked around him. "Where am I? Where are you?" he asked.

"You are in your subconscious. This is where your soul has retreated to rest after you used all your power in that duel. I am right in front of you Don."

"Why can't I see you?" He asked.

"Because you don't remember me. Without a visual memory of me, you cannot see me."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"...Cecelia."

When Don heard that name he immediately remembered her, at the same time a white light appeared and took the form of Don's deceased aunt. A ghostly apparition of his deceased aunt appeared right in front of him. She gave a small smile upon seeing the boy.

"Aunt Cece..." Don said in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His aunt had died a year before his parents did and he could vaguely remember the funeral held for her. His uncle was a complete disaster after her death. He remembered the dark circles under his eyes and his puffy and red face as he mourned for her. Now he faced the very reason as to why his uncle was causing so much pain to others, but he didn't know that yet.

"Yes, Don. It's me. It's been so long since I've seen you." She said sadly.

"I can't believe it's actually you." He was taken aback. "You were the voice that help me in the duel weren't you?"  
Cecelia nodded. "Yes, Don but I don't have enough time to catch up with you. There is something that is more important at stake." she stated.

"It's about my uncle isn't it?" Don guessed. The ghostly image of his aunt nodded, "Yes. He is attempting to bring me back by using your friends technology." she explained. "He believes using Seto's holographic technology, along with the power of the millennium eye, would bring me back."

"Would it?" Don asked.

"It wouldn't, not the way he thinks it would. That's why I need your help. I want you to stop your uncle and make him come to his senses. A dark spirit is after him. You need to protect him."

"How do I do that?"

"Use your ability. Protect him from the evil spirit with your eyes. You are the only one who can expel evil." Cecelia encouraged.

The boy shook his head. All of this was happening too fast. He had just discovered his abilities and now he was being asked by his deceased aunt to use it against the evil which threatens to take his uncle. He couldn't wrap his head around it all. Not only that, but he was also told that his parent's death was no mystery. It was just too much too soon.

Cecelia could already see in the boy's face that he was overwhelmed. She couldn't blame him, his entire day consisted in heartache, confusing, and the betrayal of his own family and the absents of his friend.  
She gave him a few moments before she spoke again. "Don, I know all of this is very overwhelming for you, but you must understand. There is nobody else but you that can stop him."

"Why me? What makes me so special? I couldn't even hold out on my own in that duel without your help." The boy questioned as he stared at the ghost.

The ghost frowned. "You are stronger then you believe Don. Remember the first person you faced against when you came to the island?"

"Hayden? That weird guy who talked about taking...my...soul..." Don paused to think over what he had just said. Then he thought about what his uncle had told him about The Collectors. In his mind he pieced together the events that had taken place and when the picture became clear he was in shock. Cecelia realized Don had figured it out and placed a cold hand on his should to try and comfort him.

Don looked up at her with widened eyes. "Hayden...He was...A Collector wasn't he?" He already knew the answer and wished his aunt would tell him that he was wrong. She did the opposite pulling the boy to embrace. As expected from a ghost Cecelia did not seem to radiate warmth and Don felt nothing but the ghostly arms around him. He was then reminded about how his mother would embrace him when he felt fear or sadness and at that moment he felt both.

Cecelia released the boy and smiled dearly at him. "You faced a Collector without realizing it Don. That is why I believe you can save your uncle."

"But, how?!" Don demaned.

Cecelia knew her time being with Don was coming to an end. She looked at her nephew with pleading eyes as she started to fade away. "Just remember Don, I believe in you." She managed to say before she disappeared.

"Cecelia? Cecelia!" Don shouted her name as he reached his hand out to her, but it was too late, she had already vanished. He once again stared into the infinite darkness. Lucky it wouldn't last long as Don saw a light emit from the darkness. It grew brighter and brighter forcing Don to shield his eyes from the intense light. He then realized he was waking up.

* * *

Mei was sitting in a chair next to her brother's bed when suddenly Don woke up in a start. "You're awake!" she exclaimed as her older brother looked around the room. Immediately she noticed something was off. "What's wrong Don?

Don turned to his sister,"Mei- uhh." Don groaned as the pain in his head still remained from his duel. "Don't try to do anything, you need to rest." She pleaded. Don shook his head. "Where's Pegasus?" He asked.

"He's dueling Yugi-" She stopped when Don got off the bed and headed towards the location of where Pegasus and Yugi were.

"Don wait!" She called after him, but Don continued running. He made it past a couple of hallways until he made it to where Tea, Joey, Tristan, Bakura and Yugi were standing. It seemed everybody was alright. Joey turned his head and spotted the red-eyed teen. "Hey! Don's awake everybody." He said. Everybody turned their heads toward Don as he looked around the room. "Where's my uncle?" He asked.

"He went that way." Tristan pointed down the opposite side of the room. "What's wrong Don?" Tea asked. Don didn't answer and ran past them in the direction his uncle was.

"Don!" Joey called after the teen, but it seemed he didn't hear him as he kept running. "I wonder what's wrong with him." Joey asked to nobody in particular.

"We should go follow him." Tea suggested. Yugi nodded and turned his head, "Hey, where's Bakura?"

Don ran and climbed around the castle and just as he was about to give up, he stumbled across an entrance to one of the castle's towers. Without a moments hesitation, Don ran up the stairs, skipping steps to the very top of the tower. When he made it to the top he saw his uncle staring at a painting of Cecelia. Pegasus turned his attention away from the painting and saw his nephew at the door. "Don? You have finally woken up. The Kaiba brothers' souls were set free. Yugi had beaten me in a duel fair and square and got back his grandfather too, if that's what you came here for." He said turning his head back to the painting.

"That's not why I came looking for you." Don said. "Cecelia told me you were in danger."

Pegasus turned his head once more to look at his nephew. "Cecelia? But, how? Shes..." Pegasus turned his head away not wanting to complete his sentence.

"I know." The Red stated. "While I was out she came to me. She told me the reason as to why you took Seto. She told me what you were trying to do. More importantly, she told me an evil spirit is coming after you. We can't stay here, we have to go." He pleaded.

Pegasus looked into Don's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Pegasus nodded his head in agreement. "Let's go."

"Not so fast." Don and Pegasus turned their heads to see Bakura standing in the way of the exit. "Bakura?" Don looked closer and realized something was wrong. This man was not the Bakura he knew.

"Who are you?" Don asked. Bakura smiled "I'm the man that's going to take that millennium eye. Now hand it over and I might just let you live." Don felt the intense power coming from Bakura's millennium ring and something dark and sinister. He took a few steps back. "You're the evil spirit Cecelia was talking about."

Don's examination caused the evil spirit to chuckle in amusement. "You're right about that. Now hand over the millennium eye.

"I won't let you have it." Pegasus was determined to keep the eye away from the spirit.

"Then I'll just take it from you." A ray of light emitted from Bakura's millennium ring along with Pegasus's Millennium eye. The power from the millennium items grew until it seemed to overwhelm Pegasus. It shot him back to the wall, leaving Pegasus barely conscious.

Bakura smiled and walked towards Pegasus. "Now the millennium eye is mine."

"Get away from him!" Don yelled as he stood in between the two with arms stretched out to protect his uncle.

"I'd move out of the way if I were you." Bakura threatened.

"I am not going to let you near him."

Pegasus weakly looked up at his nephew. "Don...Stay away, he's too powerful."

Don ignored his uncle's words and kept his eyes on the person in front him.

"Fine, then I'll have to get rid of you too." Bakura's millennium eye activated its power and at the same time Don's eyes glowed red. He was prepared for anything to protect his uncle, but he wasn't prepared when Bakura's millennium ring stopped glowing and returned to its original state. This seemed to surprise Bakura more than Don when he looked down and frowned. "What the? Why isn't it working!?" The spirit yelled he then looked up at Don."What did you do to my Millennium Ring?!"

Pegasus was the one to answer. "It doesn't look like you know anything about the red eyes Don possess. His eyes protect him from the power of millennium items as long as his eyes glow."

"Impressive, the power of protection, but let's see how long he can resist my power!" At those words Bakura's millennium ring began to glow once more. Don's eyes continued to glow as he tried to keep the power away from him and his uncle. It was starting to prove a challenged when his head began to feel the pain again. It was the same when he was dueling Pegasus, but this time he was up against something more powerful.

Don tried to keep the power of the millennium ring away, but as his pain grew it was harder and harder. Then the ring started to increase its power and already weak from the duel his glowing eyes began to dim and his vision blurred.

Bakura laughed manically as he saw the teen weaken. "Is this too much for you? I haven't even shown you the true power of the millennium ring!"

Don's eyes went back to their original shade of red, giving Bakura the perfect opportunity to blast his power at Don. Without anything protecting him anymore the blast hit him straight in the chest and he was flown right up against a wall where he fell unconscious once more.

"Don!" Pegasus cried, he attempted to crawl over to his nephew, but Bakura blocked his way. The evil spirit bent down in front of Pegasus and gave a menacing smile. "You won't get away with this." Pegasus growled.

"Let's see about that." Bakura replied, he then reached out his hand and removed the millennium eye right out of Pegasus's socket. Pegasus screamed from the pain as he felt the eye being pulled out right from the socket.

Bakura only smiled at the feeling of Pegasus's blood on his hands. Pained screams filled his mind making his smile all the more sinister.

Once Bakura had the eye, he wiped the blood off and stood up. He turned to the unconscious teen lying on the ground, "You might become a problem for me later. It's best if I get rid of you now. Have fun in the Shadow

Realm." Before Bakura could do anything he heard footsteps approching. He growled and left the room, "I guess I'll get rid of you later." he said before leaving.

A few minutes before Bakura left Croquet and two other guards entered the room. When they entered they immediately checked Pegasus. Croquet was the first to notice that Don was also in the room.

Don slowly opened his eyes to see Croquet kneeling next to him. "Mr. Red, are you alright." Croquet asked upon Don's awakening. Don put a hand on his head feeling pain but it quickly faded away. He sat up tying to recall what had happened. His head turned as he looked around the room for his uncle. "Where's my uncle? Is he okay?" He asked.

"Yes, he's being attended too right now. What about you? Are you alright?" The man asked. Don nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." The red eyed teen stood up with the help of the wall he was leaning on. "We were attacked, but...I can't remember by who..." Don trailed off.

"Mr. Red you should come with us to see if you're really alright." Croquet offered. Don shook his head again, "I'm fine. Just take my uncle and go. I'll be right there." Croquet knew that he couldn't convince the Red and followed his orders.

"Get Mr. Pegasus out of here." Croquet demanded. "The two guards nodded and one of them picked Pegasus up. Croquet glanced at Don before leaving the other guards.

Yugi and his friends, along with Mei, made it to the tower and saw one of the guards carrying Pegasus. "What happened to Pegasus?" Yugi asked.

"He's been attacked." Croquet said to Yugi as they walked past him. "By who?" He asked. Croquet said nothing and soon they disappeared.

Everybody then entered the room and saw Don staring down at a table.

"Don!" Mei cried.

Don turned and smiled. "Mei!" Mei run into her brother's open arms and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried about you." she said half crying.

Don stroked the back of her hair. "I'm sorry Mei. I shouldn't have left you like that."

"What happened to Pegasus?" Yugi asked. Don looked at Yugi and frowned. "I don't remember everything but I knew somebody came here and attacked me and my uncle...They...They took his millennium eye and...I tried to protect him but..." Don sighed. "I couldn't protect him." he said sadly.

"Hey guys, look over here." Joey said, looking at the table Don was previously looking at. Three blank Duel Monsters cards laid on the table along with a journal. "It looks like Pegasus released their souls already." Tristan said. Tea opened the journal and began reading. "This looks like Pegasus's journal. It says a lot about a girl named Cecelia and that she died when they were married." Don nodded. "Yeah, Cecelia was my aunt. That's her in that painting."

"Woah." Joey stared amazed at the beautiful lady in the painting. "It also says here that Pegasus wanted to combine the millennium items with Kaiba's technology to bring her back." Tea said.

"That explains why he wanted Seto's company." Joey said.

"We should go check and see if Kaiba and Mokuba are alright." Yugi suggested.

They nodded and left the tower

* * *

Mokuba slowly opened his eyes to a pair of red eyes looking right back at him. "Mokuba!" Mei called.

"Mei?" Mokuba replied.

"He's awake!" Mei yelled.

Mokuba's eyes widen as he realized that he was back into his own body. "I'm okay?" The boy questioned. Mei smiled and hugged Mokuba. "You're back and alright!" She giggled.

Croquet approached the group holding a small box and envelope. "Yugi, you are now known as the King of Games. Your prize for winning the tournament is a card proving your title called the Ties of Friendship. Mr. Pegasus hand painted it himself. Here is also a check for three million dollars."

Yugi received the card and check, but immediately gave the check too Joey. "Here Joey this is to pay for your sister's surgery."

Joey held the check in confusion. "You're just giving it to me?"

"Yeah. You need that money more than I do." said Yugi.

Joey smiled and felt as if he was about to cry. "Thanks Yug! I don't know how I'll ever repay you. You're a great friend."

Yugi smiled, causing the rest of the group to smile.

There was still one more thing to do. The gang then went outside. The sun was still out, but was instead a beautiful sunset. "Seto!" Mokuba called out. "Where are you!"

The giant steel doors of the castle opened, revealing a smiling Seto Kaiba. "Seto!" Mokuba cried as he ran towards his brother and into his arms. "Mokuba." Seto smiled.

Don walked over to Seto and smiled. "It's good to have you back my friend."

Seto kept his smile, "You too." He turned to Yugi and dropped his smile. "Thanks for saving my brother Yugi, but know that we are going to duel again and this time it's going to be fair."

Yugi nodded, "I'll be waiting until then."

Don sighed. "You just got your soul back and you're already thinking about dueling. Seto, sometimes I wonder what's going on in that head of yours. I'm going home. It's been a long day." Don pulled out his phoned and called for a helicopter.

Joey thought for a moment and frowned. "Hey Yugi I just realized that we don't have a way back home."  
Yugi's eyes widen. "You're right. How are we going to go back home?"

Joey glanced at Seto. Seto growled,"Not a chance." Joey then glanced at Don. Don sighed, "Fine, I'll give you all a ride home."

Joey smiled "Thanks Don. At least Donny here isn't cold-hearted like Kaiba."

"Yeah, I wonder how the two of you became friends." Tristan asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way home." In an hour a helicopter arrived and landed. Everyone boarded the

helicopter while Seto and Mokuba boarded their's.

Don was glad the whole ordeal was over, but as he gained answers more questions seemed to rise. One question in particular made Don feel uneasy. "Where are The Collectors now?"


	11. Idiot?

It was late into the evening. The sun had already settled down allowing the moon to take its place. The people in Domino City had already gone to bed except for a few late night workers. It was quiet a peaceful night, except for Hayden.

His mission was to take the red eyed duo's soul and to bring them back to his master. He failed due to his overconfidence and underestimated the crimson eyed boy. Now all he can think about is his punishment for failing such an important mission. He waited in his room until he was called for by another proxy.

The made his way through the stone corridors of the underground facility inside the many mountains just outside of Domino City. Hayden tried to deduct the possible outcomes that await him but none were reassuring. 'This is it' he thought, 'This is going to be the end for me.'

Hayden stood in front of the wooden door that separated him from what ever was inside. He wanted to run away and hope they wouldn't find him but he knew that was impossible. The person inside was more powerful then he could ever imagine. He would be found in a second. With no other choice of escape he slowly opened the door.

Unlike the rest of the facility this room's walls were marble. It bounced off the light from the ceiling everywhere in the room. Hayden had to blink a few times to adjust from darkness of the stone to pure white marble.

Sitting like a king in his throne was a man. From appearance he looked in his early 30's but in reality he was past 3000 years old. The man wore a dark suit making him the only other color of the room, except for Hayden. His hair was the color of obsidian but it was his eyes that reminded Hayden of his failure. The man clad in black had the eyes of a raging fire.

He had the traits of a Red but he wasn't born one. Unlike Don who was born with red eyes, the man stole his new look, along with the power that came with it. Now he no longer felt like the weak man he once was. Now he felt powerful and unstoppable.

Hayden approached the man with caution. Every step he took he could feel the man's intense power grow. It was enough to scare even the toughest man on earth.

Hayden stopped when he was close enough to him. The man looked at Hayden and spoke. "I knew you would fail." His voice was deep and husky.

Hayden didn't dare look at the man in the eyes. "I'm sorry Master Morren! I thought I could take him on but-"

"Silence!" Morren didn't want to hear any excuses. "Your mission was to bring the last remaining Reds to me. Instead you came back empty handed with excuses. Do you know what happens to people who disappoint me? They lose their soul." Hayden's eyes widen. "No! Please!"

Morren's eyes began to glow. "Crowley, Weiss, hold him down for me."

Two figures appeared and grabbed Hayden. Then the one named Crowley forced Hayden's head upwards so that he was directly looking into Morren's eyes.

The last thing Hayden saw was a the color of a raging fire as he let out a blood curdling scream and his body went limp.

Morren's eyes returned to their original shade of red after he had absorbed Hayden's soul. He could already feel his strength depleting but it wasn't long until he felt stronger with another soul giving him even more energy. That was just one of the benefits of having the ability to absorb souls.

Morren clenched his fist and smiled. "Now if only I had the souls of the two little Red's. I would be the most powerful man in the entire world!" He began laughing but stopped shortly after. He looked at the two figures in front of him. "Crowley, I want to send you and Weiss to complete the mission. Bring Don and Mei Red to me." The two figures bowed and left the room. Unlike Hayden, Crowley and Weiss would make sure to bring their master the prize he had waited so long for or die trying.

* * *

Don took a deep breath of fresh air. It wasn't often that he could get out of his office and enjoy a beautiful day like this. Sadly it wouldn't last long because he was here on business. Before he went to Duelist Kingdom he had hosted a contest for any business owner to enter their name and business in a lottery system. The winner would get a special visit from the CEO of the Crimson Toys Enterprise and would be giving an exclusive look of a new product. Plus they would be the first to sell this new product before anybody else.

This was a perfect opportunity for any company wanting to boost their sales and it gave Crimson Toys a better reputation and would mostly result in stores and businesses to buy products only from that company.

Now the young CEO stood in front of a small game shop with a small box in hand, ready to present the winner with his best creation of all time. He raised his fist and knocked on the door. Don heard muffled voices inside before the door opened.

The red eyed CEO had to look down to meet the violet eyes of the shorter teen. "Yugi?" Don didn't expect to see the newly crowned King of Games at a small game shop.

"Don? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Replied Don.

"I live here with my grandpa."

"Then I guess this is for him." Don said holding up the box. Yugi curiously looked at the box. "What is it?" He asked. "It's the prize for winning my company's contest. Your grandpa's the winner."

"He'll be excited to hear that. Come on inside." Yugi stepped aside to allow the CEO through the door. Don noticed that the game shop was really small but had a variety of different toys and games. He spotted a few that came from his company.

Don turned his head when he heard somebody coming down the stairs. An elderly man wearing overalls and a black bandana around his head appeared. Don gave the friendliest smile he could. "Hi. You must be Mr. Muto. My name is Don, CEO of Crimson Toys Enterprise. I also congratulate you, you are the winner of the Crimson Toy's contest. I have your prize right here." Don said motioning to the box.

Solomon smiled "I won? This is great! What's my prize?" Don smiled and set the box down on the counter. "Let's find out." Yugi stood next to Don who stood next to his grandfather. The CEO pulled out a small pocket knife and began to use it to cut off the tape that sealed the box shut

It made a long ripping sound as the knife cut through the plastic tape. Once the seal was broken Don opened the box. Packing Peanuts were filled to the brim of the box, but that wasn't important. What was buried in the packing peanuts was important.

The CEO dug his hand and searched the box for the object of interest. When he felt it he grabbed it and pulled it out of the box. The item was wrapped in tissue paper to keep it from chipping or breaking. Don simply ripped away the paper to reveal a small statue. It was made to look like the duel monster Silver Fang. It carved out every detail down to the fur. Behind Silver Fang was a full moon just like in the card art.

Don set the small statute down and Solomon wastes no time in inspecting the figure himself. "It's made out from resin and plastic. When these materials it would stand for a very long time." Don explained. Yugi looked at the figure once more. "It's not really a toy or a game." Yugi pointed out.

Don smiled. "Of course not. Since Duel Monsters is popular for kids and adults alike, I thought I should make something that appeals to adults too. Creating this small statue was my best idea."

"That makes sense." Said Yugi as he turned to his uncle. Solomon was currently smiling at the statue. He seemed to be enjoying it. "It looks like it already worked. I haven't seen grandpa this excited since we got a new set of Duel Monster cards." Don chuckled. "I guess the kid in us never fads away."

Yugi smiled. "Yeah. Hey Don did you find out anything about The Collectors?"

Don shook his head. "Nothing. All I know is what my uncle told me, but I do know that they're here somewhere in Domino City and that's a little worrying."

"What are you going to do?" The shorter of the two asked.

"I don't know. All I can do is try to find out more about them and keep my sister safe." He said.

"Where is your sister anyway?"

"She's with the Kaiba brothers. When I'm out doing work she's either with them or me. It's safer that way. I should probably get going now, I don't want Mei to worry." Don began to walk towards the door. "I'll send the rest of the statutes later in the week. See you later Yugi!" "Bye Don!"

Don reached for the door but to his surprise it was already opened by somebody else. His red eyes met with beautiful blue ones and immediately recognize them. He stood right in front of Tea Gardner and their faces where an inch apart from each other. Don stared into her eyes and she stared into his. His heart began to race and he felt his cheeks heating up. Don immediately stepped back, closed his eyes and smiled nervously.

"Uh uh Hi Tea! I didn't see you there!" He said stumbling on his words.

"Hi Don. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I uh- um- I'm here on business." Don internally kicked himself. 'Get it together Don! Don't embarrass yourself!' He screamed to himself. "I uh- was just a about to leave. Bye!" Like a scared rabbit the red eyed CEO fled the scene.

He speed walked a great distance until he realized something. He had parked his car in a parking lot near the game shop. In an attempt to escape humiliation he had just walked almost half a mile away from where his car was. He internally kicked himself once more. 'Well its too late to turn back now. She'll definitely think I'm in idiot if she saw me coming back for the car. '

He sighed and decided to walk and have the car picked up by somebody else. It was the perfect weather to go on a walk anyway. It also gave him the time to think. Instead of thinking of what action to take against The Collector's, his mind kept steering back to Tea. The way her eyes shined even in the odd lighting of the game shop...

Don wanted to kick himself. 'There's no way she would like me...but wait...' During his escape he had failed to notice the slight pink across her face. 'Was she blushing?!' Don shook his head. 'Just calm down. Calm down. ' He took a deep breath of air and exhaled. 'That's better. There are more important things to think about. Like where could I find the Collectors. '

What Don didn't know that there was one following him right now.


	12. Planning

"What happened to you? You look like you ran a marathon." Seto said crossing his arms. Don looked like a grape dried in the sun. During his walk the temperature highly increase to the 90's which was bad if you wore the color black. Unfortunately for Don he was born with the black hair that grew from head making his hair absorb the sun's deadly rays like a magnet.

The red eyes male would have passed out from a heat stroke if it hadn't been for Kaiba Corp's air conditioning system plus the cup of water his best friend had given him. He drank the cold water like it was the most precious thing he had ever laid hands on. Never again will he treat water as another common drink!

When he was finished he threw the empty plastic cup in the trash bin and sat on one of the chairs in Seto's office. Seto took his own seat at his desk and looked at his friend. "Are you going to tell me what happened or are you just going to sit there?" Don groaned as a response causing the other to sigh. "Have it your way. Just know that Mei was worried when you were gone for more then the two hours you said you would be out." At this, Don tilted his head up and face palmed himself. "I'm such an idiot..." He told himself.

"Why do you say that?" The brunette asked flipping through the numerous papers across his desk, occasionally writing on the papers. Don didn't realize he insulted himself out loud but thought it was best to explain his reasons for coming back and hour later then expected. "I left my car behind and decided just to walk but I didn't expect the temperature to reach over 90 degrees outside."

"What's wrong with your car?"

"Nothing's wrong with it..."

"Then why did you leave it behind?" Seto persisted.

Strangely enough he was bored and had nothing better to do then to find out what his friend had been up too. This didn't go unnoticed by Don. Usually he would tell Seto about his day and vise versa, but this time he was a little too embarrassed about today's events. Although he knew that Seto wasn't the kind of person who liked to be kept in the dark of things. Instead Don decided to come clean and fess up.

"Because I'm an idiot." He said looking at Seto. "I saw this beautiful girl and froze up. I didn't want to embarrass myself so I left in a hurry and completely forgot about the car. That's why."

Seto looked back at his friend. "Wow, you really are an idiot."

Don rolled his eyes. "Thanks for making me feel a lot better Seto. I really appreciate it." He said sarcastically.

"I wasn't being serious."

Don sighed, "I know. I just can't think straight when I'm around her. My mind fogs up and I end up doing something stupid."

"Like leaving behind your car?" Seto recalled. "Yeah. Like that." Don replied.

"If you really like her then why don't you ask her out already?" Mei said popping her head in the room, behind her was Mokuba. "Mei?! How- How much did you hear?!" Don asked, he was alreadybfeeling embarrassed when he was talking about this sort of thing to his best friend but now he was humiliated that his little sister had heard.

"Enough to know that you have a crush on somebody. It's Tea isn't it?" The little red asked.

Don blushed, confirming Mei's guess. Seto smirked, "So, little Donnie has a crush on Tea. How cute." He said teasingly. Don blushed even harder. "Don't even joke about it Seto!"

Mei and Mokuba giggled at the two older boy's actions. "Then call her already. You're not going to go anywhere just by daydreaming about her." Mei remarked. The raven-haired teen turned to his sister. "Since when did you become a love counselor?"

"Since I found out you had a crush. Now hurry up and call her!" Don sighed. "I have no other choice do I?" He was answered by Mei handing over a cell phone. He took it and thought about what he was going to say before typing the phone number and pressing call.

Tea heard her phone ring twice before picking it up and answering. "Hello?"

"Hey Tea. It's Don."

"Oh, Hi Don. What do you need?"

"I just um...Wanted to know if..." He glanced at his sister and she motioned for him to continue. "If you'd like to hang out sometime?" It was silent on the other end of the phone for a moment before she answered. "Sure. When and where should we meet?"

"How about tomorrow, 10 o'clock at Domino Station?" Don was sure he didn't had any important business to do at that time.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye Tea." After she said goodbye he hung up. He had the biggest smile on his face. Now all he had to do was think about what they were going to do tomorrow.

* * *

"Well, won't you look at that. It seems like our target is going on a little date tomorrow." A dark haired man said. He looked to be in his 20's. His eyes were mismatched, the right eye being red, and the other was violet. His bangs would cover the red eye while the rest of his hair was cut short at the shoulders. He wore a dark trench coat on top of a black shirt and dark blue jeans, along with black shoes.

The man in front of him was the complete opposite. His hair was white and very short. All of it was combed back except for one strand of hair that always fell back to his face. It bothered the man but he decided to let it be. His eyes were also mismatched. The right eye being green and the other was red. He wore a white suit with a blue undershirt along with black shoes matching the tie.

Both were on a mission and were hiding away in a public park a few good miles away from their targets. Their look made them seem like ordinary business men relaxing at a park.

Weiss turned to his partner Crowley. "When and where?" Crowley moved his bangs away from the red eye as it began to glow. "He's going to Domino Station at 10 o'clock."

"Perfect. We're would the little one be?" Crowley's right eye glowed for the last time.

"It looks like someone would be babysitting her." Reported Crowley.

"Seto Kaiba?"

"Yeah." Crowley nodded. "So, what's the plan?" Crowley's bangs fell back into place covering his right eye. "It's simple. All we need to do is lure him too us. Then that's when we'll take action."

"How are we going to do that?" Crowley asked. Weiss smirked and began to explain his plan. "First of all, we need the bait."


	13. The Date

"This one? No...To flashy...Maybe this one!" Don held up various shirts to decide which one was suitable enough for his "date" with Tea Gardner. While doing all of this, his 10 year old sister laid on his bed, swinging her legs.

She giggled at her brother's actions."You sound like one of those stereotypical girls I see on TV. Don never took his eyes off he mirror when he spoke. "If you were a bit older you would understand." The little red pouted, "I'm old enough to understand most things!"

Her brother chuckled, "Yeah, "most" things." After a few minutes of browsing through his clothes he settled on a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers. He also slipped on a small wrist watch mostly to use as an accessory.

"Alright. I think I'm ready. All that's left is to drop you off with Seto." He said turning to his sister.

She sighed heavily as she rolled over the bed, "Okay."

It was obvious she was upset. Don walked over to her and raffled her hair a bit, "I'll bring you something sweet when I come back."

Mei looked up at her brother with her bright crimson eyes. "Anything but grape flavored!"

He nodded in acknowledgement. "I know, I know. Let's go now, Seto has to take you to the studio to work on that new commercial." Mei groaned and stood up.

She followed her brother to the front entrance of their large home. A car was waiting outside with the family driver in the driver's seat.

Don opened the door for his sister as she climbed in. Mei scooted over to allow Don to sit next to her but instead he smiled. "I'm going to walk. Domino station isn't too far from here. Tell Seto I said hi."

Mei smiled. "Okay, be careful! Bye Don!" Just as she said her goodbye, her brother closed the car door. The car then drove away the direction of Kaiba Corp. When the car was out of sight, Don began to walk the opposite direction.

Just as he had said, Domino station wasn't far. He had arrived there is less then 30 minutes. He checked his watch. "It's almost 10. I wonder where she is."

"Don!" He heard a voice call out his name. He turned his head and his mouth dropped.

Tea was wearing what seemed like a yellow strapless tube shirt with a light pink coat over her shoulders. She also wore really short shorts that were a darker shade of pink. Finishing off her outfit was a pair of pink pumps and a handbag over her shoulder.

He quickly closed his mouth as she came walking over to him. "Hi Don, you look good today." She said with a smile.

Don smiled back. "Thanks, you too. Where should we head out?"

Tea's smile faded. "About that...Yugi's going to be here soon. I promised I would help him and the pharaoh today."

Don furrowed his eye brows. "The pharaoh?"

"The ancient spirit that lives inside of Yugi's millennium puzzle remember?"

Don rubbed his head. "Right...I remember now. My memory's been a little fuzzy since Duelist Kingdom." He said apologetically.

Tea smiled. "It's okay. After what you went through it would only be normal for that to happen."

"If that's the case then why didn't you call me to cancel meeting up?" Don asked.

"I thought you would be able to help the pharaoh too." She replied.

Don pointed to himself. "Me? How would I be able to help him?"

"During Duelist Kingdom you were able to see the pharaoh as a individual spirit. As for me and the others we can only see Yugi. It has something to do with your eyes and I think maybe you can help the pharaoh remember who he was."

She looked up at him . "Could you please help him?"

Don felt trapped by the twinkling blue eyes that stared deep into his red eyes. Finally he sighed and nodded his head. "I'll help him..."

Tea smiled. "Thank you Don! I'm confident that you will help the pharaoh somehow."

Don gave a small smile. "I'm not to confident in myself. I only found out about my power a few weeks ago. I hadn't used it since then...Where is the pharaoh anyway?"

Tea looked around the station and spotted the somehow slightly taller Yugi approach them. "He's coming over here."

Don followed Tea as she walked to the pharaoh. "Hi pharaoh. This is Don, he's going to be helping us today."

The pharaoh looked over at Don and extended his hand out to him. "Hello. It's nice to finally meet you. Yugi mentioned you a couple of times."

"It's nice to officially meet you too." Don reached out his hand to shake his. Just as their hands touched, Don saw flashes of red, blue and yellow blocking his view. The colors soon turned into figures and suddenly he felt the terrible pain that filled his head anytime he had used his power. Before the pain could grow he let go of the pharaoh's hand, ending the flashes of colors and quickly dissolving the pain.

Once his vision had cleared he saw two pairs of widen eyes staring at him.

"W-What's wrong?" His voice was unexpectedly shaky.

"Your eyes...They were glowing." The pharaoh replied.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Tea asked with concern. Don nodded, "I'm fine, it happened again."

"What do mean?" The pharaoh asked curiously. He faced the pharaoh. "It was when I met up with Yugi, Tea and the others. I looked at Yugi and saw you. This time I saw something else and I don't know what is was."

"We can talk more about this later. Even though we need to help the pharaoh we can still have fun doing it." Tea said smiling. Don felt his heart melt. Her smile was just as beautiful as she was.

"Right. Let's go have some fun!" Don said as the two of them nodded. Just as they were about to leave Don felt a strange feeling. It felt as if somebody was watching him. He turned his head and swore he saw a flash a white before it disappeared.

He shrugged and decided his mind was playing tricks on him as his head still hurt a little. He turned back and followed Tea and the pharaoh.

Hiding behind one of the pillars of Domino Station was the white haired man known as Weiss. He glanced over the side of the pillar to see Don walking away. A menacing smile formed on his lips as he pulled out his phone and called Crowley.

"Watch the girl's movements and stay hidden. Don't do anything stupid." Those were the orders given to Crowley by Weiss as they were preparing to follow and observe the Red duo's movements.

Weiss was going to follow Don while he had to follow his younger sister. He complained as to why he had to follow the little girl while his partner got to follow the young man of interest but followed his ordered none the less.

This was going to be a easy job he though to himself. All he had to do was tail the girl until he got a call from Weiss to do something else and he did just that.

Crowley watched as numerous people hassled around the large room holding cameras, moving props and occasionally shouting at each other. At the center of the room was Mei. She was wearing a pretty red blouse and wore short black shorts, she also wore black strapped shoes.

What interested Crowley the most was what she was doing. She was being told to hold numerous toys and pose while some people took pictures of her. She was also told to say a few lines into the camera. He was mostly surprised on how well she did what she was told. It seemed she had been doing this for quite a while.

However, his attention was caught elsewhere as he saw a young man holding a clipboard with a few papers attached to it. Judging by his looks and the sense of authority around him confirmed that he was Seto Kaiba.

Weiss had told him a few things about this man. One of them being that he was really close to the Red family and that he should stay clear of him. Crowley huffed, the Kaiba kid didn't look that intimidating but he was a little curious as to what he was capable of.

He looked around the room to make sure no one was watching him as he pushed his bangs out of his right eye. He was about to activate his power until he felt a small vibration in his front pocket. He moved his hand and let his bangs fall back into place as he reached for his phone. He didn't need to read the caller ID to know that is was Weiss calling.

"Crowley where are you right now?" Weiss asked.

Crowley scratched the back of his head. "At the little girl's commercial shoot." He replied.

"Is Kaiba there?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'm following Don right now and he isn't alone. I'll call back later if I can get him away from the others. I trust that you can do your end of the mission. Do not mess this up for us."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Crowley said a little annoyed at his partners lack of trust in him.

"Good. Just keep an eye on her and Kaiba, bye." Weiss hanged up the phone and Crowley place it back into his pocket. He scanned the room making sure both Kaiba and Mei were in sight. Kaiba was currently talking on the phone while Mei was still taking photos. He leaned back against a wall and crossed his arms. A small smirk forming on his lips. "I wonder what Weiss is panning for the two of them."

**I finally updated! :D**

**Things have been a little busy for me ever since school started but now I promise to update more frequently (even though I already promised this) but I do have 3 chapters waiting to be edited. Starting tomorrow I'll write and edit my chapters everyday for 3 hours to keep a steady schedule and still have enough time for school work. **

**I hope everybody reading this is enjoying it as must as I do writing it. I do appreciate the few comments people left behind for me. It motivated me to write more and now I sincerely promise to write more and more without making it seem forced. Well that's all for now. Until we meet again my readers!**


	14. Canterella

Téa's eye brows furrowed. Don and the ancient Egyptian Pharaoh with no name were mindlessly taking sips of their drinks while they stared off into space.

The three were inside a coffee shop sitting in a small table with Téa and the Pharaoh directly across from each other while Don pulled up a chair to sit on the side. Don's crimson eyes dazed out the window in front of him as the Pharaoh stared at his drink.

It was obvious that they were bored. Neither of them talked ever since they had got there and neither of them wanted to talk. This was definitely not going to help the Pharaoh in his quest to finding his memories. She had to find a way to get them to start talking or else they won't be able to find anything.

She turned her head towards Don then at the Pharaoh. She had to say something to break the silence but what? Some small talk wouldn't hurt.

"How's your sister doing Don?" She asked. At least it was something, she thought to herself.

Don turned his attention away from the window to look at the brunette. "Mei? She's fine. Seto's looking after her while she's doing advertising work for Crimson Toys."

Tea had a realization. "That reminds me. How did you and Seto become friends?" Tea asked. Now this question caught the Pharaoh's attention as he too was curious as to how the seemingly cold hearted Seto Kaiba had made a friend like Don Red.

From what they knew, Seto seems to have a unbreakable trust with the crimson eyed boy and his sister. It seemed almost impossible for the two too have become friends based off their personalities. Don, for one, was kind hearted and easier to talk to while Seto appeared to bite the head off of anybody who went near him. And strangely these two males had become best friends. How that was accomplished is still unknown.

Don discovered the look of curiosity in the eyes of the two in front of him. A few seconds later it dawned onto him why. He chuckled lightly before he spoke.

"Seto wasn't always the stuck up guy he is now. I first met him when we were both 10 years old. We've been friends ever since. Back then Seto actually smiled and had fun. Now it's all about working and winning. I don't blame him, he was raised that way."

Don remembered the days he would visit Seto as a child when he was adopted by his stepfather. He recalled asking if Seto could play with him, only to have the door shut in front of his face.

He rid himself of those painful memories and smiled. "You know...Under that cold persona, the 10 year old Seto is still there. You just have to dig real deep to get to him."

Tea smiled as a small blushed appeared across Don's face. Her smile seemed to always melt his heart anytime he saw it.

"I guess we have to try digging." The Pharaoh joked. Don laughed and was joined by Tea. "Better said then done. It's almost like trying to dig through rock." Don said.

They all laughed but soon silence fell over the three teens.

Tea then remembered she had brought something that could possibly help the Pharaoh. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a magazine with a specific page marked into it.

"Look guys! In Domino museum there's a Egyptian exhibit showing all the new things they found in Egypt. This could be the perfect opportunity to learn more about your past Pharaoh." She smiled happily but noticed the Pharaoh looked spaced out.

The crimson eyed teen frowned. "Hey Pharaoh are you with us?" The no name Pharaoh turned to them. "I'm sorry. What were you saying Tea?"

She frowned. "What's wrong Pharaoh?"

The Pharaoh sighed. "I cannot help but think why I am here in the first place. What is my purpose?"

"I know how you feel." Tea said. "I didn't know what I wanted to do in my life, but do you know what? I followed my heart. Right now my heart is telling me that dancing is what I should be doing and until my heart says otherwise I'll keep practicing. You can follow your own heart and decided what you want to do."

Don was surprised by Tea's words along with the Pharaoh. She always seemed to have something to say in any situation at any time. It was what made her special.

"We still have a whole day ahead of us so instead of sitting around, we should go and have some fun!" Tea said excitedly

Both males nodded, finished their drinks, and left the cafe.

"Where to?" asked Don. Tea thought for a moment. "I saw a music shop nearby. We should head there!" He nodded and the trio made their way to the music shop.

When they went inside there were rows and rows of selves with different CD's of any type of music, along with different instruments hanging on the walls. On one side if the shop were tables alined with headphones.

Each headphone was connected to a DVD player so a person can listen to a CD before buying it. It didn't interest Don but it did interest the Pharaoh. Don almost laughed when Tea placed a set of headphones over the Pharaoh's head and played a song on the DVD player.

His eyes widen in shock as the strange but pleasant sounding music played through this ears. This was definitely different from the music made in ancient Egypt.

Don began looking at the different instruments hanging on the walls. He recognized each one and didn't stop until he looked at one instrument in particular. A violin hung on the wall but strangely enough, this violin was aging.

The instruments Don had passes through were either newly made or recently used. This violin looked to be about 50 years old, judging by the slow process of wood fading.

He didn't know how long he was looking at it until the Pharaoh came to stand by him to see what had caught his attention. "What are you looking at Don?"

Don nearly jumped as the Pharaoh's voice startled him. He quickly composed himself and answered the Pharaoh. "Oh um. It's a violin."

The Pharaoh looked at the violin then back at Don. "Do you know how to play it?"

He nodded. "Yeah but I stopped playing it years ago. I can only remember a few songs I've played."

"Can you play one of them?" It was Tea who spoke as she also was interested in the violin. Don rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know, I've been out of practice for a while now. It might not be any good..."

"Please?" Tea's blue eyes stared deep into the crimson eyed teen's. He wanted to look away but he felt trapped in Tea's stare. Eventually he sighed and gave in. He swore Tea can convince anybody to do what she wanted.

He grabbed the violin and it's bow from the wall and settled it over his right shoulder. He held the bow and violin and a proper, professional manner, and began playing.

* * *

Weiss stood at the other end of the music shop. He had followed Don and his friends here to the shop. His job was to keep an eye on the crimson eyed teen and find the perfect opportunity for his plan.

He stood just a few rows away from his target and from where he was standing he was able to hear the sound of a violin playing. When he turned to see where the sound was coming from he noticed it was his target playing the violin.

He had to admit, Don was good. Weiss recognized the song he was playing as Canterella. Don had his eyes closed as he visioned the sheet music in front of him as he played. He looked happy and relaxed as he moved the bow over the strings and pressed his fingers over the strings to create the sound of different notes.

It wasn't long before the other people in the shop began to circle around Don. The music flew through the shop and the few people who passed by stopped to listen. Everybody stared at Don like a magician showing off his new tricks.

After a few more minutes Don had finished playing. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see a few people, along with Tea and the Pharaoh, clapping their hands. Don smiled nervously before bowing in response to the applause.

The people then turned around to do what they were originally doing before they listened. Don set the violin back were it was hanging and turned to face Tea and the nameless Pharaoh.

"That was beautiful Don." Tea said smiling. "You're very good." The Pharaoh added. Don only smiled slightly. "Thanks but I was more out of practice then I had thought." he said, "Seto was always the better player anyway."

He felt like he had told the truth. Seto was always better at everything.

He turned away from them and smiled. "Where to next Tea?"

"Let's see. Follow me guys!" Tea walked out of the shop, followed by Don and the Pharaoh. Weiss also left the shop while staying in the shadows.

The crimson eyed teen turned his head. He felt a pair of eyes watching him like before. This time he swore he saw something. He suspected somebody was following him. His thoughts were interrupted by Tea. "What's wrong Don?"

Not wanting to cause worry on this day Don decided to keep his suspicions to himself. "It's nothing. Let's just go."

The three teens walked around Domino city going in and out of shops and places to hang out. All the while Don felt as if he was being watched. The day started to quickly fade away so the last place they would visit would be the arcade.

Many machines and games filled the building as they entered. Sounds of buttons being pressed and music from the old arcade games can also be heard. Don immediately felt like a child again.

He went to pick up one of the arcade guns and a flash of white appeared at the corner of his eyes. He turned his head and saw the silhouette of a man outside the arcade before it began walking away.

Now he knew he wasn't imagining things. There really was somebody following him. He set the arcade gun back down and walked outside the arcade.

He saw the silhouette again, walking around a corner. Don ran towards it. It walked around another corner as Don tried to catch it. He took a turn into a dark alleyway with a dead end.

This made no sense. He swore he saw somebody walk down this way.

Then, he felt frozen. Don couldn't move his feet, hands or even turn his head. His body was being locked into place, only allowing him to breath. He felt constricted and started to panic. "W-What? Why can't I move?"

A dark, sinister laugh filled the alleyway. It's intentions were nothing short of evil. It was definitely the laugh of somebody wanting to cause harm. "Hello Mr. Red."


	15. A Little Spirit Named Piper

Trapped, frozen and afraid. Those were the very things Don was feeling as he stood paralyzed by an invisible force.

A sinister laugh rang through his ears as he tried desperately to move but to no avail.

"Hello, Mr. Red." The voice spoke with a dark tone. Don was able to tell the gender of the voice was male. His conclusion was confirmed when a man walked in front of him.

Although, he didn't expect to see a man in his 20's dressed in white with hair to match. His eyes widen as he made eye contact with the man's own eyes. He certainly didn't expect to see the one glowing red eye the man possessed while the man's right eye was green.

The man had a sinister smile planted on his face as he spoke. "It is nice to finally meet you in person. My boss had an eye out for you for quite some time now." He circled around the younger male. "How does it feel like to become completely rendered immobilized by the power of my eye?"

Don struggled to speak. "W-Who are you?"

The man smiled. "How rude of me. I didn't tell you my name. I am Weiss Mecca." He said bowing. "Faithful follower of the Collectors. I'm sure you had heard of us by now." He said with a devilish smirk.

Don's eyes widen. "Y-You're one of...T-The C-Collectors?" His shock was replaced by the feeling of rage and hatred. Memories of his parents flashed through his mind up until the point he saw their bodies being lowered down to the earth inside a coffin. He remembered Mei crying on his shoulder as Pegasus placed a hand on him, trying to comfort the both of them.

That day it rained.

His sun filled life was quickly taken away from him. He had lost his parents. Every morning he would wake up thinking it was all just a nightmare, another bad dream. That wasn't the case.

And now, standing in front of him, was one of the men from the group responsible for his parent's death.

Weiss nodded with a smirk. "That's right Donnie. We have been watching you and your little sister for years. Now my boss has grown impatient for your souls, and I am here to retrieve them." He chuckled, fear was clearly visible in Don's eyes.

Who wouldn't be afraid? Weiss had him trapped here like a rat caught in a mouse trap. But this little mouse was still twitching and struggling to get free.

He leaned his face close to Don's. "I could take your soul right now and leave your empty shell behind, but where's the fun in that?" At this point Weiss was only a few inches away from the crimson eyed teen.

"You're a duelist aren't you? I've heard about your duel with Hayden and your uncle. As a matter of fact, I'm also a duelist. How about we make a deal?"

Don nearly growled at the albino. "I would never make a deal with murders." He spat with hatred.

This caused Weiss to chuckle. Don was certainly a feisty one wasn't he? It did not matter. He had a deal he knew Don would never refuse. "Oh but you will. Or else, your sister may have to pay the price."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my sister!" Don struggled against the invisible force. "Then meet me at Domino Pier two days after Seto Kaiba announces the Battle City tournament."

Don had a mixture of confusion present on his face. "W-What are you talking about? What tournament?."

"Hasn't he told you yet? Seto Kaiba is going to be announcing a tournament some time today. As a matter of fact, he had gotten his hands on a very powerful card. The tournament is his way of testing the card out. I suggest you come or else my partner Crowley will have to deal with your sister. And believe me, Crowley hates children. He's even watching her right as we speak."

Don's eyes widen once more. His sister is in danger and he could do nothing about it at the moment. If he didn't agree there was no telling what they might do to Mei. He wouldn't be able to save her in his current condition. He needed to think. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, his eyes were full of determination.

"Fine. I'll accept your duel...Just leave my sister out of this..."

Weiss put his hands together in accomplishment. "Excellent. I'll see you then. Make sure you bring that adorable sister of yours. I'd hate to see something bad happen to her." He mocked.

Before Don could say anything Weiss suddenly disappeared from his view and a few seconds later, he was released from the invisible grip. He fell to his knees, using his arms and hands to keep him from falling face first. He was also breathing heavily.

Never had he felt so close to death. He was sure he was going to die right there and then.

He pushed those thoughts away. There was something else more important then that.

Don reached into this front pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He immediately pressed one of the buttons he had marked for speed dial. The phone rang twice before the other person on the end answered.

"Seto! This is Don. Where's Mei? Is she with you?" He involuntarily sounded panicked.

"We're at Domino Museum. She's outside in a car with Mokuba. Why?"

"What are you do-. Never mind, just take Mei home right now! I'll be there in a second."

"Wh-" Don hung up the phone and stood up. His legs felt weak but he ran anyway.

He ran back the direction he had came. In no time he reached the front of the arcade where Tea and the Pharaoh stood.

They smiled at the sight of their friend. It quickly faded however when they saw a distraught expression across his face.

Don stopped running and stood in from of them, catching his breath. "Don, what's wrong? You don't look okay." Tea asked.

The crimson eyed CEO took a few deep breaths before answering. "I have to go, something came up. I'm sorry!" He turned and began running away from them.

"Don wait!" Tea called after him. He turned his head while continuing to run, "I'll explain every thing later!"

He wasn't sure if they heard him or not and it didn't matter. All that mattered was confirming his sister's safely.

He cant lose her. Not his little sister.

* * *

Back at Don's house, Seto was sitting at Don's desk while Mokuba sat in one of chairs in his office.

Mokuba jumped as the door to the office slammed open. Seto merely looked up from one of the random documents scattered across Don's desk when he heard the door. He saw his best friend frantically looking around the room worryingly. Something was obviously wrong.

"Where's Mei?!" Don asked both the Kaiba brothers.

"I'm right behind you." Spoke the voice of the little Red. Don turned his head around, Mei was holding three water bottles. Two for the Kaiba brothers and one for herself.

She nearly dropped them when her brother pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank god you're alright." He said holding his sister closely. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" The older Red pulled away from her. She tilted her head in confusion as to why her brother was acting this way. He could tell she was worried.

Don shook his head and reassured her. "No reason. I just really missed you that's all. Hey, how about you and Mokuba go into the play room upstairs and play with some of the new toys I made?"

Mei knew her brother was hiding something but decided not to say anything about it. She would ask him later. Smiling, the youngest of the Reds beckoned the youngest of the Kaibas to follow her, leaving their older brothers alone in the office.

Don closed the door to the office to ensure privacy when he spoke with Seto.

"So, are you going to tell me what's been going on?" Seto asked.

Don nodded his head. "Yeah, I just needed to confirm Mei's safely, and there's something you need to know Seto." He began explaining everything that happened when he had encountered one of the Collectors for the first time. He continued explaining to Seto the things Weiss had said to him and how Seto had a new card and was planning a tournament.

Seto listened until Don was finished talking. He laid back against Don's chair when he spoke. "Hmm...It is true. I'm going to be hosting the Battle City Tournament in a couple if days. As for the new card, yes I do have a very powerful card but I'm saving it until the tournament. This Weiss character sounds like trouble. I don't like the fact he knew about my tournament before I told anybody about it."

"That's not all. He said his partner was watching Mei. Did you see anybody suspicious while you were with her?" Don asked.

Seto shook his head lightly. "No. Even if there was somebody suspicious there, I would've known."

Don held his chin with his right hand while his left arm supported it. "I don't like this. They threatened me and my family."

"Then do something about it." Seto said bluntly. "Don't just stand around and think about it. You need to duel this guy in 3 days. If I were you I would start preparing for it. Unless you're too scared to face him."

"Of course I'm afraid." Don said. "Seto, he has the power to paralyze people. There's no telling what else he might be able to do. This man is dangerous."

"Then I'll leave you to figure things out." Seto said, standing up. He walked past Don and opened the door of the office.

"Where are you going?" Asked Don.

Seto turned his head slightly to answer him. "Back to Kaiba Corp. I have a tournament to organize." He walked out of the office. "I'll see you tomorrow." Seto took Mokuba and left the Red's home.

Mei popped her head at the door of Don's office once the Kaiba brothers have left. She found her older brother sitting in his own chair while looking at his hand. He was specifically looking at what was in his hand.

He stared deeply into his deck as if it held some sort of answer on how he could defeat Weiss. He gave up and sat back into his chair and sighed. "Great...Why is this happening to us?"

"What's happening to us?" Mei asked. Don turned his head to her and forced a smile. He felt disappointed in himself for lying to her these past couple of days, but it was for the best. This was none of her concern and she certainly didn't need to worry about it. This is Don's fight and he has to do it alone. He doesn't want to bring anybody important in his life into something as dangerous as the Collectors.

No, he had to keep her away from all of it as much as possible. Even if he has to distance himself away from her.

He kept his fake smile when he spoke. "It's nothing to worry about Mei. It's just a small problem with the company. Everything's fine." He glanced at the wall clock. "It's late. Shouldn't you be going to bed? It's not good for a girl your age to stay up so late."

Mei looked at her brother. "I'll go to sleep then. Good night brother."

"Good night Mei."

Mei nodded and closed the office door, leaving the crimson eyed CEO alone in his office. He looked at his deck again and began to think about what Seto had said to him.

The more and more he thought about it, Seto was right. Don had to think of a plan and the first thing he could come up with was to fight fire with fire.

Obviously Weiss somehow obtained the power of the red eyes. He was sure Pegasus said that only relatives of the Red family could have this power and the last time Don checked, he wasn't related to a Weiss Mecca.

Now that was a scary though.

If Don was going to beat him then he had to use his own power. By his uncle's words and his own experiences, he had the power of protection. Which to him means he could use his power to protect himself from magical items and powers.

However, he doesn't know how it use it. So far his powers have been acting randomly. Just like in his "date" with Tea Gardner when meeting the Pharaoh for the first time. His eyes were glowing the second they made physical contact and with his duel against his uncle, his power kept him safe from Pegasus's millennium eye.

Unfortunately, there are side effects. Don had once fell unconscious when he had first used his power. Major headaches and pain filled his body when he did. He felt like the world was crushing on top of him and fainting isn't one of the things Don plans on doing when dueling Weiss.

Don leaned deeper into his chair, starring up at the ceiling, and letting out a deep sigh. "This is impossible! I could never defeat a Collector." He said out loud.

He didn't except someone, or more specifically a card to answer back. "Giving up so soon? That's a shame." A childish voice spoke.

Don moved his head back down and looked around the room, he was alone. "Who's there!? Mei?" He could've sworn she went to bed.

The voice giggled, "Nope! Look down here silly!"

Don did as he was told and looked down at his desk.

His eyes widen at the scene before him. Sitting with his legs crossed was a very transparent, but visible, Lucky Pied Piper. His very first and favorite Duel Monsters card. He was about the size of a medium sized teddy bear.

Don jumped of his chair, standing up and backing away a few feet. "W-What!?" Was all he could say in his state of shock.

Lucky Pied Piper giggled at his owner's actions as he stood straight up on his desk. "Don't be scared Don! It's me, Lucky Pied Piper, but you can me Piper for short!"

The crimsons eyed CEO still had the expression of fear and confusion across his face, but never the less Don began chuckling, much to the confusion of Piper. "G-Great...Now I'm seeing things...You can't be real! You're just a card! All this magic powers stuff is finally getting to me."

Piper huffed in anger. Yes, he was expecting Don to act this way when he decided to reveal himself to him, but that didn't give the raven haired teen the right to be rude.

Piper hovered over the teen, he raised his flute over his head and brought it down hard over the teens head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Don said, hissing in pain. He rubbed the throbbing spot on his head as to sooth the burning sensation.

"That's for saying I'm not real you dummy!" Piper said, crossing his small arms. Don inspected the duel spirit. As much as he wished he was dreaming, the pain on his head was very much real. Which to him proves that the Lucky Piped Piper hovering in front of him was real.

"I'm sorry. You surprised me...Its not everyday that you see your cards coming to life." Don said in defense. Pipe made a little 'hmp' noise. "That's no excuse, but I'll forgive you this time."

Don was perplexed by the little spirit. "Great...So...What are you exactly, and how am I seeing you right now?"

Piper smiled. "I'm what you call a duel monster spirit! I and a bunch of other monsters live in the cards you humans use. How are you seeing me you ask? Well it's because only a few humans in the world are able to see duel monster spirits. You just happen to be one of them."

"A duel monster spirit huh? There's something you don't see everyday." Don said.

Piper nodded in agreement. "We could choose whenever or not we want to reveal ourselves to people like you Don."

"If that's the case then why did you?" He asked out of curiosity. "You looked ready to give up. I just though you needed somebody to help motivate you, so here I am! I know you think it's impossible to duel that albino dude but you have to try!"

Don's face immediately went stern. "I don't stand a chance against somebody like him Piper. He's too strong." Piper waved his finger in front of the human's face as if telling him not to think that way. "Then become stronger!"

"It's not that simple. I can't use my power for very long before I faint. There's no telling how long I have to hold out against Weiss." Don said. He slummped his shoulders and felt defeated.

Piper crossed his arms in disapproval. "You underestimate yourself to much Don. Remember we dueled against that guy with the weird hat that said 'Raging Elements' on it? Or when we beat that old guy with the weird eye?"

Don chuckled. "You mean Hayden and my uncle Pegasus?" Piper made another 'hmp' noise. "I'm bad at remembering names okay? Anyways we beat them both! You thought you were going to lose but instead you drove right into victory! You beat their sorry butts! What makes you think you can't do it again?"

Don sighed. "Well for one, Hayden wasn't a very good duelist and two, my dead aunt was helping me. I fainted right after that duel. This time I have nobody to help me fight. I'm all alone." He looked down at the ground.

It was silent for a few minutes before Piper spoke. "You have me. You even have your sister and best friend." Don looked up at the duel spirit as he continued to speak. "You're still close to your uncle aren't you? What about your new friends? You see Don, you're never alone. You still have all of us who would do anything to help you."

Piper smiled while prompting the other to do so as well. He felt a little spirited by the little spirit's words. Piper was right, he wasn't alone. He still had his family and friends. The thing is, he didn't want any of them to get involved. This was too dangerous to get any of them involved. Especially his sister, but that didn't mean he has to give up.

He had to decide on what he needed to do and fast. Weiss isn't going to wait until Don becomes stronger. It was no or never. "Alright. I'll become stronger. Then I wouldn't have to put my friends and family in danger."

"That's the spirit!" Piper said excitingly. "I have the perfect way to show you how to become stronger!"

That night the red eyed CEO and the duel spirit started preparing Don for the duel of his life time.

* * *

**AN: Am I rushing it? I feel like I am...I feel like i'm missing some vital details in my writing. I'm not sure though so I need anybody's opinion on it. But hey! I posted the next chapter in a day and not like in a week. I actually wonder how many of you really like reading this story idea of mine. I rarely see any Tea x OC fanfics out there, plus I see too many Tea x Yami/Yugi fics out there. Its not that I don't like them or anything its just...Too many. **

**And for those curious people out there. I'm on the yes and no when it comes to writing in the main story line. I want to stay as far away from the main story line as possible but I will add some key elements to it if it will effect Don in anyway. Like Duelist Kingdom and Battle City obviously. I don't want Don interfering with Yugi's quest as he has his own to follow. So I might leave out some major plot points involving Yugi and the gang. **

**Another note; am I keeping all the characters from the original Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters in character? More specifically Seto. Maybe anybody else in the story? I don't know, its a matter of opinion anyway. **

**I really hope you all like this. I want this to continue as far as I could make it. Until We Duel Again is such a fun thing to write. I'm actually thinking of writing another fanfic about Death Note. Though I want to make is a yaoi between Mello and Near. Possibly some Light x L in there. I don't know, i'm still thinking about it. Would that be something you guys would like to read? Tell me in the comments or pm me if you think I should do it. Anyways I think I rambled enough already soooooo, I'll see you in the next chapter!  
**


	16. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Don: Warning. This is not a chapter. This is an important announcement regarding the continuation of UWDA (Until We Duel Again) It is highy recommended that you stay until the very end because the author has a lot to say and it would be highly appreciated. Now on to her message.**

**Melajay (author): Thank you Don. *Clears throat* Hello my readers and fellow Yu-Gi-Oh fans. I am here to announce some very good and bad news. First things first, the bad new. From now on UWDA will be discontinued. Now before you flip a table or celebrate I am also telling you that THIS UWDA will be discontinued.**

**Mei: What do you mean "THIS UWDA"?**

**Melajay: I'm glad you asked Mei. What I mean is, I am going to rewrite the entire story. Yes, you read that right. I am going to rewrite UWDA. ALL of it.**

**The reason for this is because while I was writing a few of my chapters, I had no idea where I was going to lead the story. Yes I did have some main events that i wanted to happen and get to but I just didn't know how I would get there and so, to fix my writer's block. I decided to re-read my story from the very beginning to familiarize myself in it again. **

**Unfortunately, as I did that. I realized a large problem. **

**My story was sh*t.**

**And I mean the bad kind of sh*t.**

**There were so many spelling and grammar errors it made me question my writing skills. Even the chapter's themselves didn't even make sense! AND I WROTE THEM. My immediate reaction to reading my old chapters was, and I quote myself, "What the f*ck did I just write." I'm not even joking. I was not happy with the way I pieced together my story.**

**Main points in the story were rushed and my spelling and grammar didn't help at all. I was even lacking in detail when I was writing them. I was very shocked at how bad I wrote each chapter and it made me mad at myself as a writer that I allowed something like this to be on the internet.**

**Now before I continue there are a few things I would like to share with you all. The whole OC X Tea was not my original idea for UWDA. Actually, I started thinking about writing this fanfic one year ago when I started watching Yu-Gi-Oh again for the first time since I was 9.**

**At that time though I had other ideas about UWDA. My original idea for this story was to make it a OC X Seto Yaoi fanfiction with Don as the one to be paired up with Seto. And at that time I never planned for Don to have a sister or any magical powers involving his eyes. I was actually going to give him plan red eyes and that's all. I also thought about making Don a mute at the time. Which meant that he wasn't able to speak because of a accident that occurred, causing his parents death and the loss of his voice. **

**However I threw the mute idea out of the window because writing for a character that can't talk would be extremely difficult. And so once that idea was out of the way I began to think very hard about Don X Seto but the thing was, I wasn't too sure about the idea. **

**To be more specific, I wasn't sure about the OC part in the OC X Seto especially since my OC was going to be a guy. **

**When you search up a OC X Seto fanfic you would normally see hundreds of those types of stories but the fact is, the OC's are all female. Never have I crossed upon a OC X Anime Character or the same gender. Of course I do see tings like Seto X Joey, Seto X Yugi/Yami, Yami/Yugi (Don't know how that's possible) etc. But never a OC (Male/Female) X Anime Character (Male/Female). So I didn't know how I would be able to make something like that work in a story at all.**

**I also didn't have the courage to write something like that. It's not like it made me uncomfortable but I just wasn't sure about how I would make things work. At one point I actually considered making Don a girl but I didn't want my fanfic to just become another one of the hundreds and hundreds of OC X Seto stories out there. I wanted it to be original but I still wasn't sure about the idea. **

**So, I decided one something easier...OC X Yugi. JUST KIDDING! But seriously, I decided that since I wanted to keep Don a male and not be paired up with any male characters i decided on OC X Tea because...Why not?**

**However, I was taking a huge risk with this idea.**

**If you didn't already know, Tea Gardner is a very hated on character. If you watched the 4Kids dubbed version of the anime Yu-Gi-Oh then you know what I'm talking about. For those who are still in the dark, it was Tea's friendship speeches that caused most of the hate on her.**

**Almost in every episode she appeared in he takes at least 5 minutes each time explaining the important of friendship in any given situation. In my opinion, I loved her speeches, but as the show progressed they became annoying and repetitive up to the point where I would actually skip a few minutes ahead so I wouldn't have to go through the same speech EVERY SINGLE TIME.**

**Tea is a great character in the original manga and Japanese sub but 4Kids gave everybody a reason to hate her so much. Minus the speeches, Tea is a kind and caring person who always puts her friends first before herself. Sadly this is rarely seen when all 4kids made her do was constantly talk about friendship up until the point it made everybody want to shoot themselves. **

**Because of this, the very few OC X Tea fanfics I found out there had received a lot a hate because of Tea.**

**I saw people commenting on how that Tea was a horrible person and that she should be even mentioned in a story because of how annoying she can be. This caught be by surprise. I knew people hated her but I didn't know that they hated her this much. Really well written stories that deserved to be recognized were shunned because they decided to make a OC X Tea.**

**This made me fear the for the future of my story. I honestly don't care if UWDA became popular or not but I do care that somebody wouldn't give my story a chance just because of Tea.**

**I want my story to be judge based on my writing skills, story and character development. Not just because they hate Tea. I don't find it fair that you judge a story based off the characters you like or not. All stories deserve to be given a chance before you judge it so quickly.**

**So I was very afraid that UWDA will received hate comments and be forced to fall in with the rest of the forgotten OC X Tea fanfics. I also felt the same when I was thinking about OC X Seto. I had so many worries when I first started thinking about posting this story anywhere but I really wanted to write it.**

**I had this idea for an entire year and I wanted to share it out with the world and so that's when I started posting. **

**And as I explained at the very beginning of this announcement, I was not very happy with it. As I also said in the beginning, from now on UWDA will not be updated until I have rewrote every single chapter the way I wanted them to be. I hope all of you who read this story will continue to stay until I finish because even with my crappy writing you still left wonderful comments that motivated me to move on. I am truly grateful for that and I promise when you read the remake it would be worth the wait. **

**And before I say goodbye so I can start working on it I will also like to announce that I am looking for writing and editing partners for my story. I will include your name in every chapter and do other fun stuff if you decide to help me. I'm looking for somebody or somebodies that are good at writing and could prof read every chapter and give me ideas on the next one. It would make reading it all the better because as they say "Two heads are better then one."**

**Thank you all for taking the time for reading my long announcement and thank you for those who have left a nice comment on my writing. It really meant a lot to me. Remember that UWDA will continue but it may take awhile until you see the new remake posted. Make sure to check in every week to see if I post any other announcements on this story. For now I'll see you all once more in Until We Duel Again.**


	17. HELLO HELLO

Hello everyone. Its been a long time but I have finally planned out and started to rewrite Until We Duel Again with the help of my friend AkiraTuskioni (Who you should totally check out by the way). He's also writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. If your interested you should read his work. Anywho by the time you read this I had already posted the new UWDA called Until We Duel Again (Reboot). Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday will be the days I post so look forward to that. This UWDA will stay up until I get to the part where I felt off here into the Reboot then after that this one's going to be gone and i'll rename the Reboot back to the original name. The Reboot will be rewritten from start to finish but I really recommend reading it all again because I've added and also took some things out and some might be important details. I don't want anybody to be confused so try and read it again. I guess that all I have to say so go now to Until We Duel Again (Reboot) and i'll see you there!


End file.
